Ties that bind
by blakes boogie
Summary: Sookie finds out about the other half of her family. Eric and sookie try to make it work against the odd's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mind was fuzzy; I was nearly awake but not quite. I was aware there was someone else in the house with me but not coherent enough to tell who. I was lying on my back with a light breeze drifting in from the slightly open window, I could smell the flowers from my garden and it made me smile. I could tell instinctively that it was a bright sunny day and that thought flooded my body with warmth.

I didn't want to wake; I didn't want to move from this place in time. I was happy just lying here in my semi sleep fullness. So much had happened recently and I wanted to stay like this, I didn't want to face the world. There had been so much pain and heartache. This train of thought was dissolving my happy feeling fast.

BANG!

I sat bolt upright and a jolt of fear shot through me. What was that? Can't I have one day of peace? I just want to have a normal day, is that so much to ask? I felt wrong, I knew there was something at the edge of my awareness but I couldn't think clear enough to pin point it. There was someone else in the house, who? I remembered the events from last night and that Dermot and Claude had stayed with me so I hoped it was them. It wasn't human as I could pick up no thoughts and it definately wasn't vampire as the sun was streaming through my windows. My breathing had started to calm after my shocked awakening. As I sat dead centre in my bed I sealed my resolve to get up and investigate. I slid over to the edge of the bed and gingerly placed my bear feet on the floor. I pushed myself upright hoping and praying not to hit the creaky floorboards. Sometimes living in an old house has it's disadvantages. I carefully placed one foot in front of the other and slowly made my way over to the door. Strangely the door was closed; I usually leave it a-jar as it had a tendency to stick. I took hold of the handle and slowly began to turn. I had got it turned all the way and was steadying myself to try and pull the door when it was pushed from the other side and I was thrown on to the floor at the foot of my bed. The door had caught my feet as it was opened and the searing pain shoot through my toes and had my eyes streaming. My vision was bleary and all I could make out was a figure stood in the doorway.

"Hey, What you doing down there?"

Relief rushed through me from head to foot as I recognised that voice. "Uncle Dermot, I think you may have broken my foot!"

"Oh Sookie, what are we to do with you, Harm seems to be your constant companion." Dermot had placed a tray on the side unit and was hoisting me up by my arms and sitting me on the edge of the bed.

"You can't blame me for YOU opening MY bedroom door on my feet!" I was indignant with my response, as if everything that happened to me was my fault? It was usually down to someone else; I just seemed to get caught in the middle.

"No dear niece, that was my fault and I'm truly sorry" Dermot inclined his head in a very old fashioned gesture that made me think of knights and queens and everything medieval. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips and rushed to stifle it with my hand.

"I made you breakfast, is that enough of an apology?" again with the head nod, I giggled again.

"Only if it's good" I could see Dermot thinking about my response. It took him a second or two to figure out I was making fun. He smiled and it warmed his face and made him look so much like Jason I had to blink and really look to see any difference between them.

"Where's Claude?" I didn't think I could sense anyone else in the house.

"He left early. Something about work."

I reached over for the tray and saw Dermot had made pancakes with fresh fruit and cream. It looked yum, so without delay I tore into them and they were heaven.

"These are really good."

"I'm glad you like them, there's more if you want, just give me a shout when you're done." Dermot stood up to leave and I said thanks as he left my room. I made short work of the pancakes and decided to get up and going. I went into the bathroom to clean up and was washed and dressed and heading into the kitchen within half an hour. I came to a stop in the doorway as I saw Dermot swaying in the bright beam of sunlight streaming through the window over the sink.

"I love the sun, don't you?" He asked as he turned and smiled at me.

"Yes I Love the sun, it's my only vice!" I giggled and made my way over to the coffee pot.

"That can't be easy with a vampire..." he paused for a second thinking. "What is he to you?" Dermot asked with true curiosity, there was no judgment in his tone, he just wanted to know. It was rare to have a conversation with anyone about vampires without an undertone of hostility; they were not well liked especially by the fae.

"Well we are together, as, in a relationship. In the vampire world we are considered married but I'm just not comfortable with that yet. Boyfriend, would suit the situation more but it seems an understatement to apply that term to Eric." I had thought this over myself and had still not found a term I was comfortable with using.

"What about the sun?"

"It doesn't create as much of a problem as you would think, I do my thing in the day time, Eric has things he needs to do in his role as sheriff at night, so we make time to be together around each others schedules, sometimes it works better than others but we're working on it." I usually hated talking relationships, I never really had anyone to confide in when I was growing up but I was strangely at ease talking with my recently un-cursed uncle.

"Do you feel any benefit from the sun? Does it make you feel better?" Dermot was now leaning up against the sink with the sun behind him creating a halo effect, as his blond hair caught the sun and framed his face.

"The tan I get makes me very happy." I giggled and sat at the table with my coffee cup in hand and took a swig and really thought about Dermot's question, Niall had hinted a reason I like the sun so much could be the fae in me, as I was 8th sky fairy. "Should I get something more than a tan from the sun?" He had my interest now.

"I was just curious, The sky fae do like the sun and it has a certain healing quality for those with the spark." He turned quickly back to the sink and started humming and running the tap.

"Uncle Dermot, would that really affect me, Niall had motioned the spark but only once and had never gone into detail." Dermot didn't turn but answered.

"I do not know. It may it may not but it is interesting." Finally turning to face me he said. "Do you not have work today?"  
"Oh my I forgot I'm on the dinner shift today, what's the time?" I looked at the clock to see it was already 12 o'clock. "I better get a wriggle on and get myself going, I need to get to the bank before work. I would like to continue this conversation though; I would like to learn more about my Fae family."

As I got up from the table Dermot looked uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot. "What's wrong?" I asked as I started to panic, so much had happened in the last few days I could really do without any more trouble and the look on Dermot's face was not good. Was it the fact I wanted to talk? It was only logical I would want to know about that side of the family, and who else have I got to ask now that my great Grandfather had sealed of gates.

"I have no place in this world to call home, I have been moving around for so long." Dermot sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for a bit, till you can get sorted. I must warn you that Eric visits from time to time and you may need to be out when he does. Maybe Claude could help?" I was relieved that it was not impending doom but just an uncomfortable request that had my uncle in such turmoil. I was more than willing to have him around for a bit, it would be nice to have company again since Amelia had moved out the house it had felt lonely. Also having Dermot close meant I could get to really know him and maybe discover some Fae secrets.

"Thank you dear niece, your hospitality is most welcome. I will see to a more permanent arrangement as soon as is possible." The bounce was back in his stance as if a weight had been lifted and I was happy to help and told him so as I left to get ready.

In no time at all I had run to the bank to pay in the check that Mr Cataliades gave me from Claudine's estate, I also found time to drop off my library books but not quite enough time to search for new ones so I would do that in the next day or two. I pulled into Merlotte's with 10 minutes to spare just as the sun was setting. I pulled my phone out of my bag and sent a quick text.

_Hope u'r ok. Let me know if you need anything. Love Sook_

Short and sweet but to the point, I know Eric said he had things to take care of now his maker was finally dead. I didn't want to distract him but I did want to let him know I was here if he needed me. I sat thinking about my Viking vampire and the state he had been in last night. I had never seen Eric so defeated and unfocused. When Jason and I got to his house he was in a bad way but it was his attitude that gave me concern. It worried me, can vampires suffer depression? Do they grieve the same as humans? I wondered if I was right to stay away of if I should go over to give him my support. But then I thought this is Eric, he'll have Pam to help and he wouldn't want me to make him look weak in front of his subordinates by checking up on him. No, the text will have to do. It told him I was here if he needed me, I just had to hope he would turn to me if he needed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a busy shift at Merlotte's, the world and his wife seemed to want to eat out. I was rushed off my feet. I would have been moaning had it not been for my bulging tip's pocket. Being so busy made my shift go quickly, with little time to think about the events of the past few days which was a welcome distraction. I had been on a rollercoaster of emotions and not all of them my own. I was glad to have the bond back to just me and Eric. It was starting to get crowded; the bond was back to being just a hum in the background. I knew the instant Eric woke for the night but I had not got any strong emotions from him, or none that I could make out. There was a spike about 8:30 but it quickly subsided so I thought nothing more of it. It wasn't as strong as it had been as we had not renewed it in a while. The thought of exchanging blood should turn my stomach but all it did was give me wonderful thoughts of how the exchange would be made. We hadn't any alone time since Eric's maker and brother had been in town and I was starting to miss that side of our relationship. I was late in starting a sex life but since being with Eric I was definitely making up for it. I felt my face flush as thoughts of my sexy Viking ran through my head. It's a good job no one else in the room could read mind's as my thoughts were currently x-rated. I handed over to the new waitress and went through the back door to the office.

"Hey Sam, I'm done." I had just got to the draw to get my bag and as I reached out my hand to open it Sam locked his hand around my wrist and spun in his chair to face me. "Oi, Sam you're hurting!"

"Cher, we need to talk. You have got to listen to me, He's no good for you, He'll kill you if you're not careful" I couldn't believe we were going to go through this again. It felt like I had had this conversation with Sam so often I could recite it word for word.

"Sam please not now"

"Then when Sookie?" He let out a sigh but still kept a firm hold of my wrist, it was starting to ache.

"Sam please let me go, We have had this discussion before, nothing has changed. I still Love him." At that Sam let go of me as if he had been shocked by a jolt of electricity. "Sam why are you doing this? You have your relationship with Jannalynn, you know what it's like to feel this" As I said this I put my hand over my heart and realised my wrist was bruising already. A jolt of panic ran through me as I thought of what Eric would do to Sam if he thought he had hurt me intentionally. I couldn't understand why Sam was bringing this up now. I had not told him anything of the goings on at my house last night but it was strange for him to be starting up this argument again. He seemed to be genuinely worried. I know Eric has a bad reputation but I thought Sam and I had reached some kind of understanding.

"I know, I know. But he's no good for you Sook! I just can't bear to see you get hurt." With that said Sam's face had hardened and I snapped back.

"Well let me tell you what hurts at the moment Sam... My wrist for one..." I held up my arm and his eyes widened as he saw the ever blackening finger marks on my wrist. "My feet for another, as I've been working my ass off for hours... and not to mention one of my really close friends unable to just be happy that I am happy. You have to let me make my own mistakes, if this really is a mistake, which I don't believe it is!" I bent and grabbed my bag and left before Sam had a chance to respond, I had just about enough of Sam's Eric bashing. As I was going through the door I caught the tail end of a thought Sam was having. '_So far into all that vampire shit, she'll end up dead or worse...'_

I managed to get to the car before the tears started. Why was I crying? I was upset at Sam but not that upset? I think the last few days had caught up with me and the only safe release seemed to be through my eyes. I sat there alone for quite awhile as I just cried and cried for nothing and everything all at the same time. My phone buzzed and I dug it out of my bag to find I had 2 voice messages and 4 texts.

I opened the first text. _Thank you. E, _That made me smile

The second. _Call me if you get a break. E, _Ok, that was unexpected

The third. _I take it the dog has you working too hard! I will call you later. E_

Now I was starting to worry, I hadn't expected a lot of contact with Eric for a while, I had resigned myself to the fact he might need time to deal with the fall out of Appius's death but he was being mighty insistent.

The forth. _Where are you? Why have you not contacted me? You should have finished at that fucking bar by now! E_

Uh! There was definitely something wrong if he was swearing in a text. I decided to listen to the voice messages before calling him just in case it would help me know what was wrong.

Message one. _"Lover, I would love to hear your voice, call me when you have a chance."_

He sounded ok but when I checked the time it was from early on in the evening.

Message Two. "Oh my telepathic friend...WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOOOOOOOOOOU?"

Shit, that was Pam, now I was truly worried. I pushed speed-dial and waited for the ring holding my breath.

"Sookie?" It was Pam, why was she answering Eric's phone?

"Pam, what's wrong?" Please tell me he's alright...

"Where the fuck are you Sookie?" She seemed to be out of breath but that didn't make sense, vampires don't need the breath.

"I'm in my car outside Merlotte's, Pam please tell me, is Eric ok?" My voice trailed off toward the end but I was sure Pam could hear. It was happening again, my heart was racing and my body was racked with worry. Everyone thought being involved with vampires would get me killed, at this rate they may very well be right but not in the way they thought. With all this emotional turmoil and stress I would die of a heart attack before I was drained or damaged.

"He's fine, I'll be there soon, stay put. Sookie I mean it do not fucking move!" she had that tone that broke no argument. With the last word she hung up.

I hate this! I hate not knowing, I hate being told what to do, I hate feeling helpless and most of all I hate sitting around like bait! All the emotion that was bursting from my eyes as tears was now welling up to one serious hurricane of anger. Why was my mood swinging so much and so fast? I tried to relax and calm myself and realised the anger was not mine, it was Eric's.

I sat there for who know's how long looking at the 'private' sign on the employee's entrance so much so it had started to blur. Letting my eyes unfocus to try and relax and calm myself in the hope it would help Eric, wherever he was and whatever he was doing. In an almost hypnotised state I had no prior warning of someone approaching my car so when they tapped on the window I jumped so high I hit my head. Rubbing the now sore patch on the top my head I turned to see Bubba looking at me with the most amazing smile. I rolled the window down.

"Hey Bubba, you scared me."

"I'm sorry Miss Sookie but you shouldn't be out here alone."

"It's ok I'm just waiting for Pam, she'll be here soon, I'm sure." I smiled up at him.

"That's why I'm here, Eric sent me to watch you, to keep you safe."

"Ok, get in and we'll go on home." I text Pam quickly just to tell her I was going home and Bubba was with me. I was pretty sure it would be ok but thought I had better let her know just in case. Bubba got into the car and I started the car up and we made the short journey to my house. It was nice to have company in the car but it didn't stop my mind going into over-drive with horrific scenarios of what could be happening to Eric.

A/N _I really hope you're enjoying my first story, I know I've only just started posting but it might be a while for the next chapter as my laptop has to go in to be fixed. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. x_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you all so much for your review's, it is very nice to know I have sparked your interest. Thank you for your patience while my laptop was being fixed, it's now back and I can get on with publishing more chapters..._

_Luv BB_

Chapter 3

As I walked up the steps to the back porch my phone buzzed in my hand. I was stressed beyond belief and my hand was shaking as I flipped it open to read the text.

_I'm glad you are alright; I will call you soon to let you know what is happening. Please stay inside and try not to get into trouble. E_

Huh, the cheek. I love the way everyone assumes trouble is my fault. It's not my doing I just have a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was nice to get the text from him and it soothed me slightly to know he was at least in one piece if he was using his phone. Bubba hadn't followed me in so I went to the back door to find him leaning against the tree by the tool shed humming to himself.

"Bubba do you want to come in? I can get you a true blood."

"No thank you Miss, I'm right where I am meant to be. I'll watch and keep you safe, you just go about your business and I'll be fine." I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"If you're sure?" He beamed at me and nodded his head going back to humming a tune that sounded very much like _Love me tender. _I liked Bubba he had a gentle way about him and it was very easy to forget he was a killing machine.

My phone buzzed again, I put it to my ear and opened my mouth to answer when I was bellowed at from the other end.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT! WHAT PART OF THAT INSTRUCTION WAS TOO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?" Oh great, not I had a very pissed vampire to deal with.

"Hi to you too Pam. How are you? Are you healing well? I'm not too bad, had a busy day and looks like I'll have a busy night, but you know same old, same old." I had laid it on thick and sweet to try and balance out the anger her end.

"Sookie don't be facetious! Where are you now? Are you home yet?"

"Yes I'm home and Bubba is outside on guard duty. Are you not with Eric?" I couldn't work out why Pam had not known Eric sent Bubba to me.

"No we had separate things to do. I'll speak to him soon. I am going to say this very clearly so you can understand... STAY PUT!" With that she hung up. I was left staring at my phone in complete disbelief.

I sat down at my kitchen table and sank my head into my folded arms and let out a long breath. What in hell was happening now? Why were the vampires so agitated? What were they worried about? What did it have to do with me? My head was just swimming with questions; I was there for a good ten minutes before there was someone else watching from the doorway. I hadn't even felt him coming. I jumped up so fast I think I even caught him off guard. I ran to Eric full pelt and crashed into him clamping my arms around his neck with no intention of letting go.

"If this is the welcome I get I should worry you more often." He chuckled into my neck; I swatted him across the arm and said.

"Please don't, I worry enough without giving me cause too."

"True, you do have a tendency to worry quite alot over nothing much." He was still laughing as he brought us both into the lounge and gently placed me down onto the sofa. I refused to let go so he was forced to sit and swivel us both so I was sat across his lap, snuggled in his arms with my face buried in his neck. For a couple of blissful minutes all was right with the world. He was here and in one piece, as far as I could tell.

"Lover, why did you not reply to my messages earlier? You had me worried."

"I was really busy at work and didn't get a break, I replied as soon as I got them but Pam answered."

"Did you finish late too?" How was I going to explain my little cry fest without going into the details about the argument Sam and I had gotten into...

"I had a chat with Sam and lost track of time." I hoped to brush over what the chat was about. I used a tried and tested method of distraction. I started very softly and very slowly trailing kisses up and down his neck then up behind his ear and even a few along his strong jaw-line before making my way across his cheek to his mouth where I stayed for quite a while just kissing and kissing and kissing. Our mouths moved in sync and our tongues caressed each other. I lost all sense of time and just revelled in the pleasure.

"Lover, we do need to talk and if we do not do it now we may not be in a fit state later." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and made me giggle.

"Ok, quick. What was with y'all tonight?" I sat back a bit but still kept as much contact as possible.

"So impatient! There were a few issues that arose this evening that had me concerned for your safety." I wondered if Eric had learned how to be so evasive from Appius or if it was just his way. He never said too much.

"What now?" Can't I have just one day off? I was so over the drama of my life. I would love to have time to relax, time to sun bathe, time to read, time to enjoy my day with the biggest worry being what to make for dinner.

"It is all sorted, for the moment but I am afraid you will have the company of Bubba for a time to come. There are those who wish me harm and by association, you." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and let his hand tenderly trail down the side of my face and neck and head south for my breasts. To my surprise he bypassed my breasts and reached around my waist to pull me into a hug. No wandering hands, no groping, just a long comfy hug. Eric had never done this before. I tried to see if I could sense anything in the bond but it was just calm, he was content, there was an underlying feeling but not strong enough for me to gauge what it was. Worry, maybe?

"Eric, is this to do with Victor?" I really didn't want to ask but I knew I had to, I had to know. He stiffened below me and the set of his shoulders was so tense.

"Do not worry little one, all will be sorted in time, Shall we?" He stood with me in his arms and started toward the bedroom.

"Eric I need to know what's going on, why do I have to have a guard? Is someone coming for me?" I was worried and a little upset that as usual Eric wasn't forthcoming with the information. I suspected Eric was trying his own form of distraction.

"Do not worry; I have it all under control. As you know we have a current threat from Victor but he has made no obvious attempt. It's just a precaution." He squeezed me in his arms and I felt a wave of calm coming through the bond.

"Hold on Eric, I best leave a note."

"A note for whom, may I ask?" he put me down reluctantly and waited for my answer.

"My uncle Dermot is staying with me until he can find somewhere to live; I told him you visit often so he might just decide to stay at Claude's tonight, Plus I don't know if Claude himself might show up." I walked into the kitchen to find some paper and a pen to write the note to Dermot so I didn't see Eric's face but his tone in reply was not happy.

"I have to put up with my wife sharing her home, not just with one man but two."

"Eric, he is not just some other man, he's family! You seriously can't be angry at me helping out family?" I couldn't believe Eric sometimes, with the way vampires were about loyalty and fealty I would have thought Eric would understand the ties that bind a family.

Eric just stood and stared at me.

"What now?" I could do without the mind games and the stress of dealing with an upset Eric so I was petulant in my tone and put my hand on my hip to accentuate the attitude.

"I would prefer you not to have house guests that may interrupt our time; I suggest we go back to my house to ensure privacy." With that he walked to the front door expecting me to follow like a little lost puppy. At that I started to get defiant.

"Eric, I'm not going to your house tonight, I'm tired and my feet hurt and I have a shift tomorrow. I would have to get up extra early to be able to be back in Bon Temp in time." My anger fizzled and my tiredness started to take hold. He walked across the hall and swept me up into his arms and took me to bed.

"Thank you." I whispered as he put me on the bed and started to take my sneakers and socks off. He looked up at me and smiled and continued to undress me. He rubbed my legs and feet and it felt like bliss. He pulled the covers down to put me into bed. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I was tucked in bed, warm and cosy. My eyes would not stay open. I tried to talk but all that came out was "Hum mmm" Eric kissed my forehead and stood to leave, I grabbed is hand in a silent request to stay and he knelt down next to the bed and stroked my hair. I felt the lightest of kisses and then I knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke in the morning berating myself for falling asleep on Eric last night. We hadn't had time together in ages and I go and flake out. I got up and put on my beautiful robe Eric had brought me and within minutes I was sitting in the porch swing with my morning cup of coffee enjoying the hazy sunshine that managed to break through the trees. I was remembering last night. I didn't expect to see Eric for a while but he had come over. We didn't really talk as much as I would have liked to, I still didn't know exactly what was going on but I was happy that I got to see for myself he was ok. Whatever it was it must be big for him to have Bubba watching me and to have been so worried that he came all the way from Shreveport to check on me. Now my happy mood was quickly turning sour. What could be the problem now? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Victor. He's the only real problem at the moment that would have Eric so concerned. Am I in danger again? Is Eric in danger? I really wished we could have gotten Appius to sort our Victor problem but that was not meant to be. He needed to be dealt with but how? Did De Castro know what Victor was up to? Was Victor getting his orders from the king or going renegade? There were so many variables I did not know. Going round and round in circles was starting to make my head hurt.

"Sookie?... Hey Sookie?"

"Huh" I started and turned to the voice calling me. It was Alcide. He was jumping down from his truck and walking over toward the front steps. I must have been so caught up in my thinking I didn't even hear him come down the drive. Oh no, Alcide only visited when he wanted something and it usually never ended well for me. I was sat here in just my house coat as Eric had put me to bed last night naked (of course), Alcide no doubt would be able to tell I was naked underneath and that made me very self conscious.

"Oh hey Alcide, sorry I was a million miles away. What can I do you for?" I tried to calm myself and smile in welcome but I knew it was a little off by the concerned look on Alcide's face.

"Just thought I'd check up on the pack Sharman, see how you were doing?" He bounded up the porch steps and came and sat by me making the swing jiggle and my coffee slop over the edge of the cup. "Sorry Sook." He said and tried to settle the swing by planting his feet firmly and holding still. It worked but I now had a coffee stain all down my front. Thank god making the fabric wet didn't make it see-through.

"You do realise that was a onetime deal, I don't mind helping if I can but I really don't need to be dragged deeper into pack life. I have my own problems. You need to find a permanent Sharman." I tried to keep my tone even. I wanted to be firm but not rude.

"You're the best we've ever had. Sure I can't convince you to keep the title?" The hopefulness in his tone was hard to resist but there was too much in my life already.

"Alcide, I'm not a pack member, I'm not even a Were, there must be someone else who could do it?" I tried not to whine, I didn't want to come across as an ungrateful child but I also knew I didn't want this responsibility either.

"Sookie please think about it. Don't say yes or no yet, just take some time to really think it through. That's all I ask, that's not too much, is it?" The way he spoke implied I owed him this favour. I owed Alcide nothing! He was treading very thin ice with me. If he is not careful he is going to push me to my limit. There is only so far a friendship can stretch.

"I will think it over, but I give you no promises but I would ask you to make a promise, can you do that?" I was being very careful what I said, I had learned enough of the supe world to know little slip up's in terminology could be used against you later.

"That's all I ask, what do you want from me?" I got a clear thought then, he thought if I asked for something I would owe him and he would be in a better position to persuade me to take on the role of Sharman. It wasn't so much and what he thought but how he thought. There was an undertone of scheming that I had never picked up from Alcide before. Maybe being Pack Master forced this new development. Men in power have to play their cards close to their chest and that meant a certain level of conniving.

"All I ask is that you respect my decision, no matter what that is. Can you promise me that?" There you go... deal with that Alcide. I liked him really but he had a bad habit of trying to use me. The stupid thing is that I would have done all the things that he had me do in the past willingly if he had asked straight out but he always seemed to hide the truth then dump me in situations that were impossible to get out of without doing what he wanted.

"I suppose that is only fair." There was a deflation in his stance and I must admit it made me smug to think I was finally gaining the upper hand with this particular pack master. I finally had enough knowledge to be able to deal with supe's and not always come out on the bottom.

"I'll leave you to your morning, Let me know soon Sook." He jumped the steps and landed on the gravel and jogged back to his truck.

"Oh, Alcide is Annabelle ok?" I knew it should have been one of the first things I asked, but so much had happened after the pack meeting it felt like a lifetime ago.

His face got serious and it had me worried, I was sure he would get his way and she wouldn't be killed but maybe I was wrong, maybe Jannalynn had persuaded him otherwise. "She is serving her punishment." He said it in such a flat voice, there was no opening to ask further questions. He jumped in his truck. I waved as he went down the drive and out of sight. I wandered back into the kitchen and saw my phone flashing on the counter. I flipped it open to see I had a text from Eric.

_My sleeping beauty, I would like to spend some time with you and noticed on the calendar you have Sunday, Monday and Tuesday off. Would you like to go away with me? E_

My heart was racing ten to the dozen, how could he have this affect on me when he wasn't even awake! I stood daydreaming where we could go in 3 days, nowhere to cold as it was not enough time to go to far, I don't think Eric would want to go anywhere to hot either. In all honesty if we were spending 3 uninterrupted days together I didn't really care where... I shook myself and started toward the bedroom to get dressed ready for work.

Before I left I replied to Eric's text.

_Couldn't think of anything better to do with my time off... S _

At least he asked and not tried to order me. I was surrounded by strong men in authority who are used to getting their own way. I was worried about the pack but I was trying to play it down as I didn't really want to be dragged into their politics, it was bad enough with the vampires.

Work was slow but at least I didn't have to face Sam, he was out on a date with Jannalynn. Kennedy and I managed to get the all the glasses and even most of the bottles behind the bar clean. We were both in a silly mood and were giggling like school girls when Bill walked in. He stopped short in the doorway and nodded to me and went to a booth in my section. I wondered where Judith was. I hoped they were getting on well, Judith seemed genuinely pleased to reconnect with Bill and from Bills note I thought the feeling was returned. He had written she was to stay for a week or two, maybe she was running errands?

"Hi Bill, what can I get you?" I smiled a genuine smile as I was glad he was clearly on the mend.

"True blood O neg Please, Sookie, have you seen Eric?" I could tell he was trying to be nonchalant but he wasn't fooling me.

"Yes, Last night. Why do you ask? Do you need to speak to him?" I knew if he really needed to talk to Eric he would have gone to Fangtasia but I thought I'd ask anyway.

"No, no. Just asking." With that I turned to the bar to go and get his blood. If he wasn't going to volunteer information I wasn't going to try and get it.

I came back a couple of minutes later and dropped off his drink. "I'm glad you're looking better, how's it going with Judith?" I know it was a bit personal but since I brought them back together I felt it was ok to ask.

"Well, thank you" He looked up but that was all he was going to say on the matter. Bill was never one for sharing. I smiled and went back to Kennedy and our cleaning frenzy. Within 5 minutes Bill had gone with only half his drink drunk and a hefty tip left on the table. I thought it was a bit weird but put it to the back of my mind and finished up my shift with no further incident.

As I walked to my car a familiar shape was leaning up against the driver's side. A smile spread across my face and I felt my mood lighten. He was glorious, tall, lean, muscles well defined from warrior training and that hair. It was the most gorgeous shade of blond. He knew I was getting closer; he pushed off the car and turned to face me. As I walked round the car he stepped toward me and engulfed me in those big strong arms and held me close. He sniffed my hair and trailed kisses down my neck and made a rumbling noise deep within his chest that I could feel vibrate through me.

"Even with the smell of that shitty bar you have the most wondrous aroma." What do I say to that? Vampires have the strangest small talk. I pulled him tighter and buried my head in his chest. I felt so small, so protected, and so feminine sheltered in his embrace.

"Let's go home."

"Yours or mine? Lover."

"Mine, I think. I don't think I could wait that long after missing out last night." He laughed at that and let me go, swatting my bottom as he walked toward his car still laughing.

As I drove past him on my way out of the car park I rolled down the window and said.

"Race Ya!" and giggled at the surprised look on his face and with a screech of tyres I pulled off into the night leaving a cloud of gravel behind. I wasn't usually a flashy driver but Jason was my brother and I had picked up a few tricks. I knew he would not be able to over take me on the lane that lead to my house but I hadn't even seen his headlights behind me, What was he doing and where had he gone?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I pulled into my drive and he was there under the security light leaning up against his flame red corvette. How did he do that? How did he get here car and all without passing me? I know he can fly but is he really that strong to carry the car as well? I had a sudden flash of memory, the 'Rats' trailer hurled across the clearing. If Bill was that strong then Eric certainly was.

"Hey you cheated!" I got out of my car and accused him with a finger held up to his chest.

"Lover, you never told me the rules so how could I cheat?" He was smiling down at me with a spark in his eyes I had not seen in so long.

"How did you do it?" I grabbed my bag and headed for the steps. "You flew. Didn't you?" That sneak.

He laughed and put his arm around me as we went up the front door. I rarely used the front door as I parked out the back of the house so usually went in through the kitchen. I had to fumble with my keys to get the right one and as I did Eric hissed and took a protective stance behind me.

I turned to look and in the middle of my yard was Dermot and Claude. I placed a hand on Eric's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Eric honey, its fine they're family. Calm down and I'll go and talk to them ok. Why don't you go inside and wait, I'll be in, in a minute." I was getting worried he still hadn't retracted his fangs.

He relaxed and straightened out of his stance and took a step toward the door. "I am going no further. I am not letting you out of might sight." The look on his face was scary so I chose not to argue. I knew my cousin and uncle could not come any closer without risking intoxicating Eric so I made my way down the steps toward them.

"Cousin, what can I do for you?" The way they were standing had me concerned they were on alert but it was more than that, they were worried.

"We came to talk, but I can see you're busy." Claude had a smirk on his face as he gazed up to Eric stood on the porch. He has never hidden the fact he finds Eric physically attractive but he could never go there for fear of his life. Vamps love Fairies to death.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow during the day, I could make us family lunch." They both looked at each other and made a slight nod.

"That would be nice, see you then." With that they popped out. I was left standing in the middle of my yard staring at nothing. I wonder why they came now? Why at night, when they knew there was a possibility of Eric being around. I turned to be faced with my 6'5" Viking and he was just inches away.

"What did they want? Lover."

"In all honesty, I don't really know but I'll find out tomorrow." I leaned back and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Where were we?" He bent to kiss me and my knees went weak. He pulled me up into his arms and walked toward the door dipping me enough so I could get the key in the lock before he kicked the door open. He walked us straight into my bedroom and dropped me down on the bed with a bounce. Our lips had not parted the whole time but a giggle escaped. He was being very gentle but now I was on this train I wanted it to speed up! I grabbed his leather jacket and forced it over his broad shoulders and half way down his arms. He had being trying undo my bra but his arms were forced away and he grunted in disapproval. Now I had him slightly incapacitated I took the advantage and ripped at his belt and jeans and was pushing them down before he had got himself out of his coat. He was going commando! Oh my, that man was somethi'n. I was transfixed drinking him in. I pushed his t-shirt up over his chest and he realised what I was trying to do and took it the rest of the way off. I was glad as I don't think I would have been able to reach, it was taking more time than I wanted already. He was stood before me with nothing but his jeans around his ankles.

"Lover, you are over dressed." He raised one eyebrow with a half smirk playing with his lips. God, he was sexy. In a split second I was stood in nothing but my thong. How did he do that? I know vamps could be quick but please, that was a very neat trick. He had even managed to get his boots and jeans off.

He lowered his head to press his lips gently to my neck and run kisses along my collar bone to my shoulders and back. I was leaning my head to one side enjoying the feel of his attentions and letting my own hands wander across his chest and abs. As my hands wandered so did his. He let his right hand drift down my back and rest on my bottom and squeeze. I arched into him with need I didn't realise I had, It had been so long since we had been together like this it almost felt like the first time. He lifted me on to the bed and lowered himself into a position between my legs forcing them apart. He paid close attention to each breast with his mouth, tongue and hand which had me flexing and relaxing in sheer pleasure. I could feel the heat rising, he was running his hands down and around my hips just brushing my more sensitive parts with the tips of his fingers. It was such a turn on to be so close, I wished he would get serious.

"Eric, now, please?" I couldn't take this anymore I needed him inside me, I needed him now.

"Patience Lover all good things come to those who wait." Oh my God he was going slowly. He trailed kisses and little nips all the way down my body finally settling between my legs where he put his thousand years of experience to very good use. He spent, what felt like, hours licking and nipping and flicking my folds with his long and talented tongue. I was lost in the sensation, I know I was making noises but I also know they were not words; my brain was too far gone to be able to do that.

"Ah, Oh...Ah,"

Eric kept up his attentions until he felt me tense then he nuzzled the inside of my thigh to let me know he was going to bite and as he did my world exploded. My orgasm hit with such force I actually knocked Eric back, he looked at me with my blood trailing down his chin. His eyes were so bright and full of lust I couldn't stand the intensity so I just let my head roll back to savour the aftershocks racking my body.

"Lover, look at me." I snapped my head up so fast it hurt my neck but in that moment I couldn't have cared if I broke it clean off. He bent his head to me and licked the puncture marks to help them heal then licked his way back up until he was poised in position to enter. I had to look at him, it wasn't because I knew he liked it, it was because I just couldn't break the connection. He slowly pushed into me watching my face and I made little noises of encouragement.

"Oh Eric..." that was it for words. For the next hour or two we stayed connected, pleasuring each other. We kissed alot, to the point my lips were becoming sore. At one point I thought I tasted blood, I had assumed it was mine but from the slight buzz I got it had to be Eric's. I don't know if it was an accident but knowing him I doubt it.

We were laid in each other arms and the world started to come back into focus.

"Eric, what does Victor want?" I know it's not the best bedroom talk but it had to be discussed.

"As always; me out of the way, But now he wants you by his side. He is a very jealous man." Eric continued to hold me even as I tried to lift up to look at him.

"What happened last night? Why were you so worried?" Eric closed his eyes and lay there. I was starting to think he wasn't going to answer when he sat up and turned to me.

"I think he is trying to over throw De Castro, he has always been very ambitious. It surprised me to see him in the service of the King but now I surmise he's there to step into that role. I do not know his complete plan but I do believe he considers me a problem. He is not sure of my loyalty or my fealty to the new king but he definatley sees me as a threat." Wow, that was alot of information. Eric never really tells all, he's more of a need to know type of guy. I know he doesn't lie to me but he has a habit of not telling me ALL of the truth. Lately he had been trying to include me in his life by giving me top secret vampire information. I know I should appreciate that he wants to include me but a part of me just didn't want to know. The more I know, the more trouble I could see coming! I wished for my lost ignorance... Not really, as my ignorance could get me killed, which is why Eric felt the need to explain in the first place.

"That's kind of what you suspected anyway, so what happened last night? I know at one point you were boiling with anger, I felt it." I sat up beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Last night I found out for certain that he wanted you." I shivered at the thought of what Victor would do to me. I think he would even be worse than Andre.

"Do not worry Sookie; he will never get close enough to you to be a danger." He said with such conviction and I was so desperate to believe him I sunk into the warm glow of his love and protection.

We settled back down under the covers and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep safe in my Vikings arms.

I woke sometime later and knew it was still dark as I could feel Eric lying next to me. I rolled over to face him. "Hi"

"Sookie, I need to go soon. I have to be back in Shreveport so I'm there at first dark tomorrow. I have a very busy night ahead. Are you working?" He was slowly trailing is finger tips across my shoulder, his eyes were distant as if his mind wasn't really concentrating on the conversation we were having. In my sleepy state I just nodded. He kissed my forehead and got out of bed, I watched as he dressed. He bent to kiss me goodbye.

"Eric, what's going on with you and Pam?" My voice was croaky with sleep but it just occurred to me that their well oiled partnership didn't seem to be working as efficiently as normal.

"Do not worry about Pam, she is well but busy." He squeezed my hand and stood.

"Sookie please be safe. I love you, wife of mine." With that he was gone. I rolled my eyes. I was so tired I didn't lay there long till sleep took me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke feeling slightly sore but very happy, I had well and truly been pillaged. That thought made me laugh out loud. I lay still for a while; it was times like these I thought of as my time of peace to recharge the batteries. I was bombarded with so many thoughts, for so much of the day, keeping my shields in place (though easier than it used to be) still drains me. I rolled over to look at the clock and noted it said 10:02. I had better get going if I had company for lunch. I was up dressed and breakfasted in no time at all and rumbling out of my drive to head to Wal-Mart. I picked up enough to do lunch but not much else as I would be going away with Eric tomorrow, or maybe even tonight after work, he never said. I pulled out my phone and text to make sure. I was back in my kitchen preparing lunch when the door went.

"Good afternoon niece." Dermot was still a little formal but it was sweet. I stepped forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, the contact instantly made me feel better. It was strange I had never noticed this feeling before, when I was first getting to know Claudine I had always been happy to see her but maybe she did have this affect on me too. Claude was coming up the steps looking as sulky as ever.

"Hey Claude, Uncle Dermot. Please come in." We all made our way in to the kitchen and I put lunch on the table and gestured for them to sit. We all sat and had a pleasant meal with small talk mainly about Claude's new plans for the club he owned. Not the greatest of table conversation but it was nice enough.

"Well? Are you two going to tell me why you were here last night?" I rested my hands on the table and looked expectantly at the both of them, sat in front of me.

"You must understand our situation is very irregular. We are all that is left of our kind and even though you are only 8th Fae, you are still Fae." I was following Dermot's words carefully, this was first time any of my Fae family had sat me down to explain anything. "We three need each other now, more than ever before. We are not only connected by race but we are also connected by blood, we are family." Dermot seemed to be emphasising the 'connection' just a little too much, it was enough to make my little alarm bells go off.

"So we're family and we are of a kind, ok, I'm following you so far." I was a little upset that they seemed to be treating me as dumb as my hair suggests.

"Do you know anything about the Fae? Other than what your vampire has told you?" They seemed to be playing good cop bad cop. Claude's tone was rude as always but he made the word vampire sound as if he was disgusted.

"No one other than my VAMPIRE has bothered to explain anything in detail, so the answer would be no." I spoke to Claude looking him in the eye to make it clear not to get on at me about Eric.

Claude got up to put his plate in the sink which I was astounded by as he was not house broken at all. He may have just done it to break the uncomfortable silence and to give Dermot the chance to take the conversation back.

"Sookie, we are a well protected race. Over the millennia we have had to be very careful with our secrets as not to give our enemies the advantage. Of course we have also fought amongst ourselves so much that the secrets we hold are varied." He was talking like 'secrets' were a commodity; I was starting to get confused. It must have shown on my face as Claude sat down with a huff.

"We want to teach you cousin, though I'm not sure you'll deal with it but we are forced to try." Claude rolled his eyes and it made me want to slap him. Sometimes he was just too much.

"Sookie we want you to learn your heritage and be proud of it. It may help you adapt to your life in the supe world. I would like to start your lessons soon; as I'm staying here for a while it seems the perfect opportunity." Dermot was definitely good cop. At least he had a kind tone unlike Claude.

"That's fine with me, we can arrange sometime in the next week or so." I smiled at Dermot and was surprised that he was not smiling back.

"We can start right now and train through to dinner, Claude can cook." I put my hand up to stop him talking.

"I can't start today I have a shift tonight then I'm going away for a few days with Eric." The shock on both of their faces was a picture but I couldn't think why they were so surprised, they knew I was with Eric. Going away for few days was a normal couple thing to do, right?

"When was this planned? You do realise that going away with a vampire is very dangerous."

I took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. "Claude, my relationship with Eric has nothing to do with you. Going away with any vampire might be dangerous but me going away with Eric is fine." I wanted to shout every word but I managed to stay calm and tried to keep my temper in check.

"We do need to start your training as soon as possible, when do you get back?" Again Dermot was playing mediator.

"We'll be back some time on Tuesday night or Wednesday during the day as I've got to work."

"Is it still acceptable for me to stay here with you gone?"

"Yes that fine," I don't know why but half of me was worried about leaving Dermot in my house alone. There was nothing I had to hide but it was just a nagging feeling.

"I will stay until you return then we will set up a schedule of learning for you. When will Eric be here?"

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know as soon as I do." They both got up to leave, each stopping to kiss me on the cheek and thank me for lunch. Fairies really are touchy feely.

I had an hour before I had to go to work so I checked my e-mail as I would be gone for a few days. I had junk mail from some online clothes outlet so just deleted that. There was a message from Alcide. It was a group mail sent to the whole pack with me copied in as 'friend of the pack'. If the subject wasn't so serious I would have found it funny. It was minutes, just like a business meeting. What happened at Alcide's house was so far from a business meeting it was scary. I skimmed the grisly details of punishments but was drawn to a section naming me as the pack's new Sharman. To say I was angry would be a huge understatement. I couldn't believe the cheek. I had told Alcide I would think about it and he was already pronouncing me to the rest of the pack. So much for respecting my decision.

I mailed Alcide personally rather than replying to the group explaining that the position was offered but not accepted yet and if he kept up with this high-handedness I would be even less likely to accept. I hit the button to send with such force I bruised my finger.

I was confused about the intentions of my fae family and still a little worried about the vampires and all their problems and to top it off I was getting it in the neck from the Were's too. I wished for a simple life with simple problems, then I remembered my Gran. She would be so disappointed at my attitude, as a southern woman I should be able to cope. I should not wish for better I should make the best of what I have got.

As I sat seething at my computer I noticed I had a message from Amelia. She had written about getting her house in shape and that she was hating her 'community service', as she put it, she also asked if she could come for a visit this weekend. I replied and told her I would love to see her but I was going away this weekend but she was more than welcome at any other time. I sent that and started getting ready for work.

When I arrived at work I was shocked at how many people were in the bar. Business had been a little bit slow since the were reveal but it looked like the little town of Bon Temps was trying to show support for Sam in the only way they knew how. I smiled, flushed with the warmth of feeling that in this little part of the world things were okay. I stashed my bag and tied my apron. Sam was behind the bar chatting to the customers sat on the stools in front. I was so happy for Sam, he deserved this acceptance. I had almost forgot all about our little conversation the other night till Sam caught my eye and ducked his head quickly with a worried look. I didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this now. I had been with Eric for quite a while and even though we had had talks in the past, this was different. Why?

With so many people in the bar I was busy, busy, busy. I didn't get a moment to try and talk to Sam and he was just as busy filling drink orders and chatting to the customers. My shift flew by, I had half an hour left and it had been dark for quite a while. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but thought it could wait till I finished. Within two minutes it buzzed again. I thought about ducking into the ladies to check but then I thought there can't be anything that can't wait twenty minutes. Boy was I wrong. Another two minutes and my phone went again. I sneaked into the corridor and checked my phone. There were three missed calls from Pam, there were no messages. I was just thinking how strange that was when Sam put his head around the door.

"Sookie, there's a call for you" he sounded almost angry, he didn't like the staff getting calls at work, which I understand but I could count on one hand the amount of times this had happened to me. The other waitresses get calls all the time. "Take it in my office." And he was gone. I stood for a second or two torn between finding out who was calling and stomping after Sam to sort out whatever this is that's going on at the moment. I turned and went into Sam's office and perched on the desk as I didn't want to get caught sitting in Sam's chair, in the mood he was in he might fire me.

"Hello"

"Are you well?" Pam was speaking very quietly, I could barely hear her. Taking my cue from her I lowered my voice.

"Pam what's wrong?" this was like déjà vu. I had that sinking feeling that there was big trouble ahead.

"Nothing, I was told to check so I'm checking."

"Okay. Where are you? Why are you whispering?"

"Can't talk now, bye Sookie." And she hung up. I was left none the wiser. What in the world was happening now? Why am I always left out of the loop, yet it always seems to be me that ends up in the worst trouble. Sometimes I thought about escaping my life, just going away where no one knew me and starting again. I'm now skilled enough with my little disability that I think I could hide it completely from people who didn't already have a preconsieved notion of my otherness. This was just a pipe dream. I don't think I could ever leave the people I cared about. I rushed back into the bar determined to make up the time, I didn't want to give Sam one more thing to be angry at me for.

I stayed an extra ten minutes and grabbed my bag from the office and skulked of to my car. Sam barely gave me a wave goodbye and that hurt. I thought he was my friend, a good friend. I hated this feeling. I didn't like to be at odds with Sam but I couldn't work out his problem and he wasn't talking to me. In my melancholy mood I made my way home. I was lost in my thoughts when I pulled into my drive. There was a strange car parked in the front of my house. I didn't recognise the licence plate. I carefully manoeuvred my car so it came to a stop close to the front porch with the driver's door right next to the steps just in case I had to make a mad dash for the door. The strange car was big and black, very flashy. I think it was a Lexus but I couldn't quite make it out, I'm no car buff unlike Jason.

"Mrs Northman?" I stood with my door keys in my hand staring at a young man in a perfectly tailored suit.

"Who's asking?" I was trying to get a read on the man, but his mind was blank.

"I've been sent to collect you." Well that didn't answer the question. Collect me for whom? I raised an eyebrow in expectation of a better explanation.

"Your husband has sent me to take you to him, He has been unexpectedly detained." I was not happy with this, this was not right. Not only was my name not Mrs Northman but Eric had told me nothing about this and Pam didn't mention it either. The whole situation had me worried and the fact that I couldn't read him was terrifying.

"Well, how about you stay there and I'll just go and change and then we can go to Eric." That sounded reasonable, I needed to get inside and call Eric. I needed to know if this guy was actually sent by him. I turned and ran up the stairs and had the key in the door in a flash. I swung the door open and lunged through so fast I completely spun and ended up hitting the side of my face against the back of the door as it slammed shut. '_Way to go Sookie... he most probably thinks I'm nuts now!_' I peeked through the spy-hole to see what the stranger was up to, he was just standing against the car with his arms crossed looking into the surrounding woods.

I rummaged for my phone flipped it open and pressed speed-dial for Eric.

Ring, ring

Ring, ring

Ring, ring. This is odd, Eric usually answers straight away.

Ring, ring. OMG! What's going on? If I can't get hold of Eric what do I do about chauffeur boy?

Ring, Ring. Then it clicked to voice mail.

"Eric, please call me as soon as you get this message there is something important I need to talk to you about." I didn't want to leave to much information just in case someone else had his phone. I was now left in a really bad situation with a strange man (vampire) waiting in my drive way and no way of confirming who he was. _Ah, I know._

Ring, ring

Ring, ring

Ring, ring. "I'm busy..." Pam sounded bored as usual but at least she answered.

"Oh Pam thank God." I was relieved. "There is a strange man in my drive that says he was sent by Eric, can I trust him?" I thought Pam would appreciate me getting to the point.

"What does he look like?" I couldn't hear any background noise so I didn't think Pam was at the club.

I peeked out of the window while I described him. "He's average height, slight build but looks good in a suit. Short brown hair and pale skin, Oh and he called me 'Mrs Northman'"

"That sound like George, he's new to the area. Do you like? Although he's not really your type." Do I have a type? I have not had many partners and they have all been very different. The only common denominator was an extreme dislike for one another.

"He looks okay; He told me he was here to collect me. Where am I meant to be going? Do I need to pack? Where is Eric and why is he not answering his phone?"

"Oh so full of questions. You don't need anything just get in the car and no doubt I'll see you soon." Click, she hung up. No one seems to want to answer my questions.

I ran to the bathroom to freshen up and change quickly into a nice pair of jeans and a cream vest top and cardie combo. I looked in the bottom of my wardrobe for some shoes; I discarded the spike heels in favour of a smart pair of flat lace up boots (the better to run if I need to). I grabbed my purse and stashed a change of underwear and my toothbrush, just in case. I went through the house to double check the windows and doors and left a note on the kitchen table to tell Dermot I was going tonight and to help himself to anything in the fridge. I locked up the front door and went down the steps toward the flash car. As I approached George opened the door for me to get in. I was incredibly nervous, Pam said it was okay and I trust her, so I climbed in and settled into the plush leather seat and waited to see where I would be taken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Half an hour into the ride George still hadn't spoken. I had spent some time studying the interior of the car; it was obviously top of the range and made me feel very underdressed. I had pondered over this evenings events so far and was at a loss as to what Eric was up to. I couldn't understand why he would send someone else to pick me up and why he would not tell me ahead of time. I tried to remind myself that Eric wasn't used to sharing information, he lived in a world where his word was law and his underlings just followed blindly.

"Urm, George? Where are we going? Will it be much longer?" The silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I have been instructed not to tell you where we are going. Are you in need of the bathroom?" I assumed it was Eric orchestrating this little trip, so maybe everyone avoiding my questions was on his orders.

"No I'm fine, just curious." It was nice he was thinking of possible needs, most vampires tended to forget things like bathroom breaks.

"I can tell you it won't be much longer."

"Have you been in area 5 long?" I thought it might be a bit rude to ask where he came from but maybe this question might open up a conversation.

"Not too long." As with most vampires George didn't seem to elaborate. His answer was short and sweet and to the point but it made conversing with him difficult.

"Do you like the area? I have lived here all my life and have never really travelled so this is all I know." In my effort to try and get George talking I was starting to ramble.

"It is as good as any other area. The Sheriff is fair and the work is not difficult, it will do for a time."

"I have heard Eric described that way before. Can I ask what it is that you do?" I know he was acting as chauffeur at the moment but I didn't want to upset him by assuming that was his main role if he did something more important.

"I am settling in, at the moment the Sheriff is deciding where to use my skills to be most effective." George was starting to be a little less formal and was becoming easier to talk to. I was dying to ask what his particular skills were but I couldn't think of a polite way to ask. I was about to open my mouth to ask another question when George stopped the car.

George opened my door and I scooted over and climbed out, in a very old fashioned gesture George held out his hand to help me. I took his hand and stood up. I looked around to find I was at a private airfield in Shreveport. I had travelled from here before when we went to Rhodes. I hope today's trip will be less stressful. There was a bubble of excitement brewing in my stomach. I was anticipating Eric's arrival. I knew I would feel calmer once we were together. I was getting used to the bond and the rush of feelings I would get whenever Eric came near, I still had a little doubt in the back of my mind that our relationship might be based on the bond rather than true feelings. I had thought this situation through many, many times. I had started to develop feelings for Eric before the bond was sealed, I knew when he was cursed and stayed with me that I could have fallen for him big time. I had to lock away all those feelings when the curse was broken and he had no memory of our time together. I had spent many weeks grieving for the relationship we could have had. I missed my Eric and I also missed the banter we had shared before the curse. Eric knew something had happened and it bugged him not knowing. He had kept his distance from me and that had hurt. We had come together in the end and we were working towards a relationship we could both be happy with. It wasn't easy but according to the advice columns all relationships have their issues.

George ushered me across to a waiting plane. It wasn't big but it was flash. It was a lovely cream colour with gold trim running from nose to tail. The door was open with little steps resting on the ground. I felt out of my depth. I was a simple girl from a simple town; this was so far from my normal life it felt like a dream. I was also worried that Eric still hadn't appeared, if this was all down to him why was he not here to enjoy it. It was worrying that he hadn't even called me; I looked at George and asked.

"You said you were taking me to Eric, so where is he?" I smiled to try not to seem rude.

"Do not worry Mrs Northman; we are on our way to meet with the Sheriff." He held out his hand toward the open door "After you."

I gently put my foot on the first step, not wanting my boots to clomp and make me even more ungainly. I was greeted by an attractive young woman in her early twenties. She wore her hair tied up in a very tight bun at the nape of her neck, she was wearing more make up than was needed at her tender age but it was flawless. Her uniform was colour coordinated with the plane; she was wearing a brown skirt to just below the knee with brown pumps to match and a tailored cream shirt with gold trim around the collar and sleeves. She stood to the side with a warm smile. I gave a quick scan to determine who or what was in and around the plane and discovered the stewardess was a were of some kind. There was someone in the cockpit but the brain signature was one I had only come across a few times. It was daemon; I wondered what kind but then thought it might be better not to know. The void that was George was directly behind me and there were two more voids (vampires) outside, I could pick up the faint hum of a human brain but they were too far away for me to really read. With that done I smiled back at the stewardess, not quite a genuine smile but not my crazy smile either.

"Good evening Mrs Northman, my name is Natalie and I'll be flying with you this evening. If you would follow me please." She turned and showed me to a collection of four huge seats, two facing two with a slim table between them. I had not travelled much by plane but I had never seen seats so big before, even in films or on the telly. Vampires sure did like to travel in style.

"This is your seat and Mr Heart will be seated opposite and I'll be just up there for takeoff but please don't hesitate to ask for anything. If you wouldn't mind being seated and fastening you seat belt for takeoff, we'll be airborne before you know it." I was getting little flashes from Natalie's mind, this was only her second flight and the first was a disaster. She had been given a warning already. She had spilt a drink on a very important statesman. I felt sorry for her because she was desperately trying to concentrate and be warm and friendly at the same time. She wanted to be professional and prove to her employers she could do this job. I smiled and thanked her and she moved to one side so George could sit opposite. So George was Mr Heart, I had wondered if I would be sat with a stranger.

"Mrs Northman would you like a hard candy to suck on for takeoff to try and help with your ears popping?" Natalie held out a tin of brightly colour cubes that were dusted with extra fine sugar.

"Oh, thank you Natalie that would be lovely, when do we take off?" I picked a pink one hoping it would be strawberry flavour but found it tasted like cherry, not my favourite but it was okay.

"We will taxi out on to the runway and be in the air in no time" She beamed at me and walked down the aisle to her seat by the door. I was surprised there was no safety demonstration but maybe they didn't need to on such a small plane.

I was looking out of the window as we turned on the runway and waited. I was starting to get jittery as I wasn't use to flying it made me a little nervous. I gripped the arms of the seat as we started to accelerate. I got a funny feeling in my tummy, like you get when an elevator goes down. We were in the air. I eased my grip of the arm rests and went back to looking out the window.

"Do you not like to fly?" George was watching me with interest.

"I don't do alot of flying so I'm just not use to it."

"It is a very efficient way to travel." George was looking distant as if he was remembering a time before planes. Who knows he might have known a time before trains and cars too.

"It's quick and easy if you have the money" I could have kicked myself! What I said was true but it made me sound like I was dirt poor.

"Everything has its price."

George and I fell silent for a time and Natalie came back up the aisle to see if we wanted anything to drink. I could feel the panic in her brain and thought I would not make her suffer so I said "No thank you I'm fine for now." I saw the relief flood her face before she snapped her smile back in place.

All this silence gave me plenty of time to think. I was surprised at myself for going along with tonight. I still wasn't sure what was going on with the vampire's, I know Victor would always be a constant problem until he met his final death, but both Eric and Pam were doing and saying things out of character. My life seemed to be a spiral of trouble, danger, secrets and half truths. There were so many things happening around me at the moment that I didn't know the full details of. Alcide was up to something, Sam was acting weird towards me, Dermot and Claude were trying to teach me about my fae heritage and then there was Bill. His behaviour in the bar was suspicious but I was reluctant to think it could be anything to endanger me.

We were on the plane for quite a while before Natalie came and asked us to refasten out belts for landing. I was trying to think about my old geography class and trying to work out how far we could have travelled. I must have been pulling a funny face while I concentrated as George felt the need to ask if I was okay more than once. The landing was smooth and painless, we taxied into a hanger and Natalie opened the door and lowered the steps. As we were leaving the plane I was enveloped by a very familiar feeling that made me concentrate with all my might. I could feel Eric; he was close and getting closer every second. Without even realising it I was making my way across the hanger to the huge open doors with my face hurting from grinning so wide. In the darkness the light from the runway seemed so bright, I could see a silhouette walking towards me and instantly knew it was my Viking. I stopped dead and held my breath; he carried on toward me till he was barely a foot away. I looked into his deep blue eyes, I ran my gaze up and down his full height unconsciously checking for any damage. There was still alot of unexplained goings on that had me worried. He took the extra step and I was in his arms, engulfed in his presence. He held me a long time just gently running his hands up and down my back. I pushed away enough to be able to look at him and then he kissed me, and boy was it a kiss! The longer the kiss lasted the more I lost myself in the moment, I was absentmindedly running my hands over his shoulder and through his hair and pulling myself as close to him as I could possibly get. I could feel his excitement at my closeness and in my excitement I pressed my hips into him. He groaned and broke off the kiss leaning down to my ear to whisper.

"Lover I don't think you want to continue as we have an audience." He raised his head and nodded towards George. I went bright red and hid my head in Eric's chest. He laughed at my embarrassment and hugged me close as he guided us back towards a waiting car. This one was white and huge. It was some kind of 4x4, the kind you need for off roading but usually seen being driven by posh mums running their kids to school.

Eric helped me up into the passenger seat, I was glad as I was not sure I could get up that high without making a fool of myself. He walked around the front of the car and said a few words to George then got in the driver's side. We pulled out of the airfield and onto the high way. I was feeling a great mixture of emotions, calm and at ease but curious as to where we were. I felt a twinge of anger about how Eric had orchestrated this evening and frustration at the delight I took at being in his company. I decided to start asking questions. Now he was with me and we were alone I might be able to get some straight answers, but knowing Eric I doubted it.

"Eric, I know you're up to something, and I'm hoping it's something pleasant but please tell me what's going on and where are we? I don't like being kept in the dark" I could feel my voice tighten as my frustration and anger bubbled just below the surface. I didn't want to ruin whatever Eric had planned but I was also reaching the end of my tolerance for being out of the loop.

"Sookie do you trust me?" He didn't look directly at me but I could tell he was glancing out the corner of his eyes. "I have told you that you are one of only two people I trust, I would never do anything to intentionally put you in harm's way."

"I know that and I appreciate it greatly. I do trust you but even you have to admit that you never fully disclose everything." I was picking my words carefully, I didn't want to upset Eric but I also wanted to make my point.

"You would not want to know about everything in my life; I have tried to include you. In the past we have not always been as close as we are now, I am trying to find the balance with what you want and what you need from me." I could see this was costing Eric, he was a proud man. It was obvious to me that he was trying very hard to think of me. It made me soften slightly.

"I know this is a work in progress, we need to talk more" At the look on his face I rushed to add "It doesn't need to be heavy and in-depth but we need to spend more time together just chatting. It would be nice to catch up on each other's day. Normal couple stuff." I giggled at the idea of our relationship being normal. A Viking vampire and a telepathic bar maid!

"Yes you are right; we need to spend more time with one another. This is the purpose of our trip. Three uninterrupted days for us to cement our relationship and maybe some become stronger together" He made it sound like we were going to one of those relationship counselling retreats.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" I had noticed he managed to deflect the conversation to avoid the subject of where we were, and what's been going on.

"You will have your answers, I promise. Can you wait till we get settled?" He looked at me with those piercing sapphire eyes. He raised one eyebrow and raised my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back. He relaxed his grip and I turned my hand to cradle the side of his head and he closed his eyes for a second. As I pulled my hand away he kissed my palm. "We are nearly there."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had been so caught up in our conversation that I had not taken any notice of the scenery. We seemed to be on a track going through very thick woodland, I could not see any other lights apart from the beams of the headlights. We bumped and wobbled down the track with such ease, I could tell my car would have struggled; Eric would never have tried driving this track in his beloved Corvette. We started to slow and there was a break in the trees ahead.

"Oh my" It was all I could say. The little cabin was beautiful. It was nestled in a small clearing with the moonlight illuminating the ridges and curves of the huge logs that were intricately joined to make this wonderful little home. The windows were dressed with white and red gingham with a lace trim and there on the front porch were two enormous rocking chairs. If it had been covered in snow it would have been a scene from a Christmas card.

"Do you like it?" Eric had turned the engine off and had twisted in his seat to face me. I still hadn't taken my eyes of the cabin.

"Oh, it's lovely. Is it yours?"

"Yes, I find it beneficial to have somewhere to get away from time to time. You and Pam are the only people who know of this place." I couldn't believe Eric would put gingham curtains in a place of his. I could only think he did it for disguise, we seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but I suppose you might get the odd hiker.

"So this is your own little hide-away. It looks very secluded, do you have any neighbours?"

"The nearest village is 6 miles northwest of here. As far as I am aware there is nothing closer apart from a couple of hunting shelters but they are still a considerable distance." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Come Lover, let me show you around."

He got out of the car and was around at my door in a heartbeat; he helped me down and went to get some bags and a big box out of the boot.

"I hope there is food in there if the nearest shop is six miles away. I know I could do with losing a couple of pounds but not eating for 3 days might make me grumpy." I winked at him and he gave me half a smile.

"You are fine just as you are. Women now are too thin. You are curvy and soft in all the best places." As he said the last word his eyes drifted to my chest and I knew exactly what soft spots he liked the most. He took my hand and we walked up the front steps and Eric opened the door and held it for me to go in first.

"You're not going to carry me over the thresh-hold?"

"Sookie; do you know where that custom came from?" I looked blank. "It is meant as a sign of the man's dominance and control of his new bride. Do you really want me to do that?" He smirked at me as I defiantly walked on my own two feet, through the doorway.

I would describe the interior as rustic chic; there was a huge brown leather sofa with fur throws draped over the back and a low table in front that had ornately carved legs. In the middle of the table was a bowl filled with fruit of all kinds. Eric must have had the place stocked knowing he was bringing me here. In the centre of the far wall was an enormous fireplace, it had a stone mantle that had to be at least 2 feet thick. There was a fire already blazing radiating heat and warmth, it was lovely. Over the fireplace there was a flat screen TV, in an alcove by the side was a state of the art sound system. Only the best for my vampire. It was an open plan living space and as I looked around I saw the kitchen area, off to my right. Again it had a rustic charm with its wooden cabinets and stone tiled floor. There was a six ring range cooker and a 50's style refrigerator in the corner. It made me laugh that Eric would have such a big cooker. The microwave was sat on the worktop that seemed to be some kind of dark marble. There were two cream coloured easy chairs placed opposite each other in front of French doors. It was too dark outside to be able to see much but I'm sure I could explore during the day. Opposite the fireplace wall there were three doors and a set of stairs. From the outside it didn't look like there was an upper floor, maybe it was just loft space for storage.

While I stood taking in my surroundings Eric had put the bags down by one of the doors and had put the box in the kitchen. He reached down to take my hand. "Would you like a tour?" I just nodded. He led me over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. One shelf was stocked with true blood and the rest was filled with food, cheese, sandwich meats, butter, eggs, bacon, chicken, vegetables and salad bits. In the door was milk and juice. It was touching that Eric had really thought about this.

"As you can see there is enough here for a few days, here is the coffee machine." He pointed to a very sleek machine next to the fridge, it was one of those new ones you put the little round packets in the top and push the button and just wait for the perfect 'one cup' coffee. "I remember how you like your shot of caffeine in the mornings."

"Yeah, I don't function properly till I have had my first cup." I smiled up at him to let him know I really appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"As you can see this is the main room but over here is a small bathroom and guest bedroom" He opened the door on the right which was the bathroom, it was compact but very well decorated in beige tiles and chrome fixings. It had a normal size bath with a shower attachment over head. He then opened the other door, the room was nice, with a king size bed in the centre with a neutral bedspread that was the same tones as the living room. There were bedside units and a wardrobe to match; I was surprised to see fresh flowers arranged in a beautiful vase on top of a chest in the corner.

"It's very nice, do you expect visitors?" I thought he said only Pam and I knew of this place.

"No but it is practical to be prepared." He placed his hand in the centre of my back and guided me to the stairs. "The last door is just a coat cupboard but up here is where we will sleep." He motioned up the stairs.

I went up ahead of him and came to a door that was shut and locked as it wouldn't open when I tried the handle.

"It has a voice activated release. You say the password and it opens." Vampires had to be ultra vigilant when it came to their daytime resting place.

"So what's the password?"

He chuckled. "Guess" What in the world would Eric use as a password.

"Open sesame?"

"Lover; credit me with some imagination."

"Allohamora, Alacazam, Abracadabra... please?" I just couldn't think.

"Pam is right you are funny. Can you remember your little nick name for a certain part of my anatomy?" He raised one eyebrow and waited for my answer.

I flushed bright red "Gracious plenty." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"A little louder..." he was grinning now, clearly enjoying making me blush.

I stood straight and in a clear voice said, "GRACIOUS PLENTY!" as I said it I cupped my hand around his bulge and gave a little squeeze. He roared with laughter, it was infectious and I started to laugh along with him. There was a click and the door swung ajar. Still laughing Eric pushed the door open and flicked the light.

I stopped laughing and stood in the doorway amazed at the sight before me. I had never seen a bed so big before. It was covered in thick fur throws, the effect was amazing. It just invited you to bury yourself in its softness. There were lots of pillows propped against a carved wooden headboard. Apart from two bedside tables with matching lamps there was no other furniture. We were in the eaves of the cabin so there wasn't allot of headroom, I was ok but Eric had to stoop a little toward the edges of the room.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

Eric circled an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, I went willingly. He started to kiss me and I just melted into the moment. We stood kissing for a long time; neither of us seemed to be in a rush to take things any further.

Eric turned us and lowered himself to sit on the end of the bed; he pulled me with him so I was standing between his legs. This position gave me a height advantage, but only just. I bent my head and carried on the kiss. He reached his hands up to cradle my head and run his hands through my hair. His hands trailed down my back to my waist and pulled my top out of my jeans. As I liked the cardigan I was wearing I started to unbutton it so he wouldn't rip it off. I shrugged my shoulders out and let it drop to the floor, with that out of the way Eric pushed up my top and guided it over my head and it joined my cardie. I was trying to do the same to him but it wasn't easy, I gave up trying to untuck his shirt and just pulled the material where I could get a handle. I had a cheeky impulse and placed my hands on his broad chest and digged my fingers into the material and pulled with all my might. I had never done anything like this before and I was surprised by how easy the button's popped, one even hit me in the middle of my forehead. There was that booming laugh again...

"Hey don't laugh, that hurt." I stuck my bottom lip out.

"You never cease to surprise me." He took off his shirt pulled me back into a tender kiss. I tried to push on his chest to make him lie back. He didn't move at first but then must have felt the pressure and gathered what my intention was. He lay back taking me with him as he had both arms around me. I broke off the kiss and slid his hands down my back so I could sit up. I was straddled across his hips and could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing against me. I gave the tiniest of wiggles just because I could. I ran my hands up and down his chest circling his pecks and playing with the light blond hair around his navel. I made a quick assessment of the belt buckle and was glad it was a normal one not a fancy one he loves to wear in his jeans. I slid my knees to the edge of the bed and push off his chest to stand up. He put one hand behind his head to raise it enough for him to watch my movements. I stood in front of him in my bra and jeans, I felt a little self conscious but decided there was no point as Eric had seen every inch of me before so why try and hide now? I undid my jeans and slowly pushed them over my hips and down my legs; thankfully I had shaved this morning. I had a little trouble unlacing my boots but got them off and slid out of my jeans.

"Mmmm" Eric had been watching every move.

"Your turn." I leaned forward to undo his belt and fly. Thankfully he raised his hips slightly to enable me to pull his trousers down. He was going commando. 'Yum' I bent down to remove his shoes and socks and pulled his pants all the way off. I placed a knee each side of his hips and leaned over him with a hand either side of his head, I wasn't actually making contact with him. We stared into each other's eyes; I slowly lowered myself till our lips met and the heat exploded inside me. I was running my hands through his hair and grinding my hips into his, letting little moans of excitement escape between kisses.

He hooked a finger on each side of my panties and pulled, with a rip, that was another pair gone. At least he reached up to unhook my bra and slid it from my arms. I looked down as I shook it from my wrist and caught a glance of his, very erect, member. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Eric was cupping my breasts and I saw the puckering of one of the scars left by things one and two. It was rare for me to be on top and it really wasn't a flattering angle, as my breasts hung the scar made my left breast hang in an odd shape. I was suddenly flushed with embarrassment, it made me feel uncomfortable. If there was ever a mood killer this was it. I pushed off to lie next to him and hid my face in the crock of his shoulder, I tried to hide the single tear that bleed from the corner of my eye, but he noticed.

"Lover, what happened? Did I hurt you?" He was looking at me with concern. I didn't know how to answer him. He hadn't hurt me but how do I explain my sudden change in mood. Would he even understand the feelings I had about my body now? I had collected so many scars over the past few years; it gave me a very different approach to my body. I knew I still had a good figure and in clothes I could still feel good, but naked I felt exposed and ashamed. I was obviously taking too long to think.

"Sookie; talk to me please. What has you so upset?"

"I'm fine" I snuggled into his chest and tried to calm myself.

"Don't lie to me, I know what you're feeling, I just can't understand why." He was gently stroking my shoulder and speaking so softly, his voice was full of love and warmth.

"I just wish I wasn't so scarred, they look horrible. I know they could have been much worse and thanks to you giving me your blood most of them have healed quite well. There are still a few that will forever be a reminder of that terrible time." I sighed, I hadn't realised this was still affecting me so much. I know it took me a long time to let myself go enough to enjoy being intimate, but I suppose I will always have issues thanks to those horrible faries. I was never overly vain before but now I was very aware and always conscious not to show any of the worse scars.

"When I was alive scars where like a badge of honour, they were a sign that you fought and won. They were something to be proud of not to make you ashamed. Sookie you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. A few marks do not detract from that beauty. You are strong and brave. Fearless and loyal; all attributes of worth." He was gently running his hands up and down my side touching the scar from when I was staked.

"You say all the right things; I suppose its a thousand years of practice." I laughed to try and lighten the mood but even to my ears it was hollow.

"Sookie I'm serious. I have never come across a human like you before. I can assure you I have never told such things to another." He tilted up my chin with his finger and looked me directly in the eye. "I love you. You will always be beautiful to me." He placed a kiss gently on my lips then my forehead, cheeks, eyes and the end of my nose. He nudged my shoulder so I was lying on my back and started leaving a trail of kisses all over. He spent a long time teasing each nipple, his hair hung down and tickled my side and made me squirm. He carried on his trail and spent some time dipping into my navel before travelling further south. He was a magician; he could work wonders with his tongue and teeth. He teased and licked till I was lost in the sensation. I could feel an orgasm building; it was unstoppable in its ferocity. I screamed Eric's name as the crash hit me. He had hold of my hips in such a way I couldn't get away. He kept up his attentions even though I was twitching and jerking with the aftershocks, soon I could feel the tension building again. Oh my, it was building with as much force as the first; I threw my head back and screamed.

"Oh my God, Eric I love you..."

He finally released his grip on my hips and kissed his way back up to my mouth. I was still a little out of it and it made him chuckle. I reached down to stroke him and he made a grunting noise that ran through me. I looked him in the eye. "Now Eric." He positioned himself and gently rubbed his 'gracious plenty' against my entrance. "Oh" I tilted my hips and the tip began to stretch me. I took a deep breath and hooked my feet around his waist and squeezed him forcing him into me.

"This is where I belong." Eric looked at me and just held his position. I could feel his entire length and he was right this did feel right, it felt good. It took him a few seconds to start to move, he was deliberate and slow in the best way. We spent quite some time just enjoying each other. He took a nip when I had my third climax and I took a cheeky bite of that perfect ass when he tried to arrange us under the covers.

I slept in his arms and woke pinned under his weight. It took me a little while to wake up enough to notice I really needed the bathroom. It took all my energy to extricate myself from the tangle of limbs. I found the en-suite and did the necessities. I climbed back into bed not wanting to truely wake up yet and lay looking at Eric. I moved a stray hair out of his face; he was so still but looked so full of life. How was that possible? I fell back asleep holding Eric's hand between us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next time I woke I felt a little more with it. I looked around the room, Eric had left a night-light on so at least I could see a bit, as there were no windows. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I pushed the door too and pulled the cord for the light. It was so bright it blinded me for a second. Now I was awake enough I had a good look around. The bath was enormous; it could fit me, Eric and a couple of friends! It had jets in the side to make the water bubble. The shower was big enough for two with loads of jets all over the ceiling and down the sides of the stall. The sink was in a white marble vanity with cubby holes all around a large mirror. The toilet was by the door, which might explain why I never really noticed the rest of the room when I came in here earlier. I was shocked to discover there was a toothbrush and my brand of toothpaste in a little pot by the sink. There was also, liquid soap, cleanser, tonner, cotton balls, mascara, foundation and lip-gloss all of which were the brands I use. I was taken aback at the detail Eric went to.

I brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower. It took me a bit of time to get it working as it had so many dials. I managed to get the overhead jets working and at a temperature that wouldn't freeze or burn. I found my brand of shower gel and a little pink scrunchie and set to cleaning.

Once I was finished I wrapped myself in a thick fluffy towel and came back out into the main bedroom. I stood for a minute trying to work out where I put my purse for my spare underwear. I noticed another door and out of curiosity I looked inside. It was a wardrobe full of rails and rails of clothes. It was very obvious there was a side full of clothes for Eric and also clothes for me. There was a rail of jeans, pants and skirts, then tops and jumpers above; there was a rack of shoes, thankfully the practical kind. I opened draws full of panties (all thongs, of course), bras, socks and something that looked very kinky. I quickly shut that drawer; I'll deal with that later.

I pulled together an outfit, jeans, t-shirt and jumper as it was a bit chilly. I found a pair of fluffy socks and made my way out of the room. The door wouldn't open so I assumed it was voice activated from both sides.

"Gracious plenty" Even with Eric dead to the world I still felt silly saying it.

I finally managed to make a cup of coffee and was sat in one of the chairs by the French doors watching a collection of birds rooting around in the dirt under the trees. It was a beautiful view and the best way in which to start a day. I managed to almost finish my coffee before my phone buzzed to interrupt my quiet time.

I took one look at it and with a sigh I flipped it open.

"Hello Alcide. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Sookie, Where are you? I'm at your house but there's no answer." I wish I could tell him where I was but I still didn't know myself, Eric had managed to distract me enough that I didn't ask again.

"I'm spending a few days away. What's so urgent that you came out to the house?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop in to see if you've made a decision yet" If he kept up this pressure I would be telling him no in a very, very rude way!

"I told you I would think about it and I will, but you have to back off. I will contact you when I'm ready. I have to go, talk to you soon." I gave him just enough time to say goodbye before I snapped the phone shut.

I was starting to get mighty pissed at 'Packmaster Herveaux'. He needed to back off before I really lost my temper with him.

I got up and went into the kitchen and made myself another cup of coffee and some toast. By the time I had finished I was calm and enjoying my surroundings again. I washed up and ventured outside. There was a patio out the back that was edged with flowerbeds. It was very pretty. In the far corner there was what I thought to be a hot tub. That would be nice and peaceful to relax and lay back in the warm water in the great outdoors. I was staring lost in thought when I had a bright idea. _Well why not_...

I ran back indoors and upstairs, I mumbled the password and the door opened. As I rushed in I felt really excited about what I was about to do. I rummaged through the drawers searching but not finding what I wanted. As I came back into the bedroom I glared at Eric saying out loud "I should have known you wouldn't bother" I scowled at his sleeping form. He twitched... I was so shocked I kept looking at him to see if he would move again but after 5 minutes he was still as a statue. I knew some vampires could wake in the day time in emergencies but I didn't realise he would be so aware of me at other times.

I made my way back down the stairs and decided to just go for it. I spent a very pleasant hour lounging in the hot-tub. It was wonderful with the sounds of the birds in the trees and the gentle wind rustling the leaves. The sky had started to change colour as the sun was preparing to set. It wasn't as cold as I would have expected, the water was so warm it didn't matter that there was a slight chill in the air. I thought about getting out, going back inside in time for Eric to get up, but then thought he might enjoy a soak too. I lay back in the water and closed my eyes, I felt the instant he was awake. It didn't take him long to find me, stepping through the French doors he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I see you have had a relaxing afternoon, would you mind if I join you" He wiggled his eyebrows and that made me giggle.

"It's your hot-tub, who am I to stop you using it." He was next to me before I had finished speaking, he made the water slop over the edges. I couldn't help but laugh; sometimes he did things with the enthusiasm of a child. It was one of the things I loved about him. He could find joy in the simplest of things.

"So is this all you have done today?" He had reached for me and pulled me to sit in front of him. I was between his legs and his arms were wrapped around me and his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"I had a little look around, I found the wardrobe. Thank you, you didn't have to spend money on me, I could have packed some of my own stuff."

"Yes but this way was easier, was it not?" I had just opened my mouth to reply and it was cut short with a kiss so hot I was surprised there wasn't steam coming from the water.

"Did you do anything else?"

"I managed to work the coffee machine and had a little breakfast, oh yeah I also got a call from Alcide." I could feel Eric tense behind me. Vamp's and Were's don't get on.

"What did he want now?" I didn't like his tone and felt I wanted to protest and stand up for Alcide but then I thought he did actually want something so there wasn't anything I could say.

"Just checking to see if I had made my decision yet."

"What decision would that be?" I couldn't remember if I had told Eric about my little chat the other day.

"Alcide wants me to take on the permanent role of Sharman. I don't know what it entails but his pushiness is getting too much."

"What do you mean by pushy?" Eric's tone was very serious and it had me worried.

"I asked him to give me time think but he keeps trying to contact me, I suppose he's just eager to get it sorted." I shrugged to try and play down the issue; I didn't think Eric going 'big vamp sheriff' would help.

"Do you want me to have a word? I could get him to back off."

"No, no. It'll be fine; I'll deal with him when we get home."

"Has this got anything to do with the bruises that were on your wrists the other night?" He turned us slightly so we could face each other.

I thought he hadn't noticed as he hadn't asked at the time. How was I going to explain this? I didn't want Eric to get angry at Sam; people had a tendency to get hurt when Eric was angry.

"No that had nothing to do with Alcide. Sam and I had a disagreement and he had hold of me. I don't think he realises his own strength."

"You do understand that marking my wife could have serious consequences for your boss." His voice was so cold it was scary.

"Eric please it was just a heated conversation between friends, that's all. I'm sure everything will be fine when we get back, both of us would have had time to cool down." I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips. "And you know how I feel about the whole marriage thing..."

"Yes, I know." His anger fizzled out and he seemed deflated.

"Eric, do you understand why I feel the way I feel about us being 'vampire' married?" He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You have made your feeling on the subject very clear." He made a move to get out of the tub. I couldn't make head or tail of the emotions running through the bond, if I had to pick one it would be hurt.

"Eric please talk to me, why are you feeling like this?" He held out his hand to help me to stand.

"Lover let's take this inside, you're wrinkled, you need to get out of the water" Once I was stood he scooped me up in his arms and stepped out and walked across the patio. He walked us, dripping through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom where he wrapped us both in towels. I plopped down on the bed and he came to sit beside me.

"I have told you in the past that I consider us married in the only way that is important to me but you belittle our marriage at every opportunity. It was a big step for me to take, both professionally and personally. I have not chosen to tie myself too anyone in a very long time, I never thought I would again." He was sat talking to his knees, not looking at me once. I was starting to see that my actions may have been insensitive but he had done it all without my understanding or agreement.

"If I was disrespectful I'm sorry, but Eric you never explained any of this before. I was oblivious to what it meant. I'm still not quite sure how it works, will you explain now?" I wanted to know, are vampire/human marriages the same as all human ones? Could we get a divorce? Did we have to live together, or did we just need the obligatory visit like vampire/vampire marriages? Was the knife he had me give him significant? I remember that it had been used in a vampire ceremony. There was so much I didn't know.

"You are my wife; you are mine in every way. I know you hate the possessiveness" He picked up on that... "But in my world it is important. We are bound by blood, affections and by the knife."

"I take it the knife was significant? What does that mean?"

"That particular knife is very old, older than me. It is said that it was given powers a long time ago. The legend implies that any bond forged with the knife will be long lasting and unbreakable. I don't know how much truth there is, but it could be worse."

"What do you consider long lasting?" I'm only human; I only have one life time.

"The legend says eternity."

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Eric why didn't you pick me up last night? It would have been good for you to let me know what the plan was."

"If I could have notified you I would have but unfortunately Victor paid me a surprise visit last night and I did not want to talk about our plans in his presence." A chill ran down my spine. It made sense for Eric to hide things from Victor but surely he could have got word to me somehow. So I asked.

"Victor was being purposefully obtuse, I think he was just fishing for information but he never once left my side. I know you called Pam and she had to make her excuses to be able to talk to you."

"Is that why you had her call to check up on me earlier?"

"Yes, I had received information that Victor was travelling my way and it had me worried as he was not scheduled to visit."

"I know it must have been stressful for you but can I make an observation... Next time send a vamp I know. Having George turn up in my drive had me scared out of my wits!"

"Lover I'm sorry I scared you but I had very little time to sort things." He put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"I forgot to tell you, Bill came into the bar the other night asking if I had seen you. He was acting very strange and Judith wasn't with him."

"Hmm, I will have to think about that one."

_A/N I'm going to take a break for Yule and Christmas. Seasons Greetings and I'll be back with more chapters soon..._

_Luv BB_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Still wrapped in our towels we were both sat on the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked "What do you have against Bill?"

"Aside from the fact I just don't like him, I think he is weak. He not only lied to you but he lied to me. He lives in my area and is my subordinate and as such he has my protection but I find myself doubting his loyalty."

"What he did to me was awful but he was under orders from the queen. Don't get me wrong it hurt deeply; he was my first in every way. I was drawn to him for his silence; my disability wasn't an issue for the first time in my life." My telepathy had made it impossible to date normal, human men.

"Was that the only attraction?" I thought about this question long and hard before I answered and he just waited. Eric could be a good listener when he wanted to be.

"It was one of the first things that caught my attention" I didn't think Eric would appreciate me telling him how attractive I thought Bill was. "But as we got to know each other I did fall in love with him" It was a lame answer, even I could hear that. I just couldn't put into words what our relationship had been like. I had been so naive in some ways, I had taken so much from Bill and excused it due to him being a vampire, but I had cared for him very much.

Eric just sat there looking at me; he didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon.

"I didn't really have alot of experience and it was all so new. We had good times together but by the end things were difficult. You were around, you know what happened. It was a painful lesson to learn but I learnt it..." Oh boy did I!

"Yes" He put his arm around me. "A lesson I'm paying for"

I sat upright and looked him straight in the eye. "What are you talking about?" I couldn't read his face so I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I am not Bill Compton, yet I have to pay for his mistakes. He was a fool, he lied and cheated yet he still has your affections."

"Not like that, yes we're friends but nothing more than that. You know me better than that; you know I'm not that type of girl." I couldn't believe he might think I was the type of person to play around. I was sure he knew me better than that. The thought of it hurt.

"I was just pointing out how you seem to still hold him in high regard. After everything he has put you through and the danger he has placed you in, it amazes me how you can still stand to see the sight of him."

I blinked away tears and pulled my knee's up and rested my head against them. It was hard to read his intentions sometimes. I liked that I couldn't hear his thoughts but I was not good reading between the lines as I didn't usually have too.

"He was my first love, he will always hold a place in my heart but I will never trust him wholly again. I believe he means what he says when he tells me he loves me but I'm not convinced. I know I could never go back."

"But what he did has affected you and it affects our relationship even now. I will not lie to you, I will not intentionally hurt you and I will forever protect you. Is that not enough? Am I to be punished for the mistakes of those who went before?"

I took a deep breath and thought about what Eric had just said. I didn't intentionally treat Eric as if he would betray me like Bill or side-line me like Quinn.

"Lover, you yourself has said your experience is limited, it is only natural to be influenced by previous relationships but I would like you to try and give us a chance and how can you do that when you are holding past mistakes over our heads?" His voice was calm and gentle. I knew what he was saying was right but it stung to be criticised.

"Of course it has affected me; everything in my past has affected me. That's how we grow and learn our past is what makes our future. I would not be the person I am today without what has happened to me. Would you really want me any different?"

What Eric was promising was almost enough. I was still going to grow old though, he would not want me when I was old and wrinkled. I had come to terms with the fact I may never have children of my own but a part of me still yearned for the possibility, he would never be able to give them to me. I was in a no win situation. I couldn't be with a human man because of my disability but a supe couldn't give me what I wanted either. Was I treating Eric differently because of Bill and Quinn? I know I gave everything to Bill, am I being unfair to Eric by holding back? I am just trying to protect myself, surely he can understand that?

"You are one of the most extraordinary women I have ever met. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, you would see a vibrant, confident woman with spirit to spare." He reached over and placed a hand over mine. "I am proud to have you as my wife."

"Sometimes I feel as if I don't know you at all..."

"What makes you say that?" He moved to sit close to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I was still hugging my knees but I turned my head to face him.

"I know very little of your past, you have told me some colourful things but you have walked this earth for so long and seen so much that I couldn't even imagine." I made a revelation, this was our problem we thought we knew each other but neither of us really knew the true person. "Even in my limited time on this earth I have gained experiences you could never guess. We need to share and listen, if this relationship has any chance of survival we need to work together and know each other." I held my head up and looked him right in the eyes.

"You are correct; we need to be strong as a couple which is one of the reasons for this get-away." I hadn't been far off the mark when I had thought it was some kind of relationship counselling retreat.

"Okay, what do we start with?" I had never been comfortable talking about relationships and I had definitely never had this kind of conversation before.

"I am unaccustomed to this type of conversation. I have never volunteered this kind of information before but I want to make this work so I am willing to try." He stood and pulled the bedding down. "Why don't we get comfortable to talk?"

We both got into bed and I snuggled into the crook of his arm and rested my head on his silent chest.

"We could try 'truth or dare'" I smiled at the thought of a big strapping Viking playing such an adolescent game.

"I don't know of this, explain" I stiffened slightly, the way he said it his voice had that undertone of an order. "Please" the word was stiff but at least he tried.

"It's a silly game but it may help us. You say truth or dare then you either have to answer a question honestly or carry out the dare" It seemed like a good suggestion a minute ago but the more I thought about it the more uneasy I became. Eric might get creative with the dares.

"Interesting" I could tell he was smiling. Oh, this could be bad...

"I think you should go first, Truth or dare?"

"Oh, ladies first I think." I rolled over onto my side so I could hold my head up and face him and he moved his arm so he could play with my hair hanging over my shoulder.

"Okay, Truth." It was my suggestion so I might as well get on with it.

"How much money do you have in the bank at this minute?" It was such a rude question and so not what I was expecting. It took me a while to think and answer.

"More than I have had in while, enough to keep me comfortable." I was so glad I had banked that check from Claudine.

"You do realise you can't lie to me without giving it away" he had barely finished speaking before I was defending myself.

"I am not lying; do I have to show you my account statement for you to believe me?"

"I can tell through the bond that you are telling the truth but I can't figure out where you make that kind of money. I know the Dog underpays you."

"Do you expect to know everything about my finances? Is this part of your idea of marriage?"

"You only need to tell me what you want to tell me. I don't want you to struggle when it is unnecessary" He was showing genuine concern, which was sweet if not just a little patronising.

"I inherited some money from my cousin Claudine. I don't need you to keep me, if we're going to work on our relationship this marriage thing needs to be sorted out"

"What is to sort?"

"What do you expect from me?" This situation was so alien to me. I had grown up with visions of marrying a nice man and building a family home and some day being blessed with children. _That was never going to happen with Eric._

"Lover, I expect nothing from you. I would hope that we could live and love in happiness as in most marriages. It would be nice for us to see more of one another and it would please me no end for you to come and live with me but we can work that out in the future."

"I like where I live, I like my life. I have friends and family, new family I am just getting to know" I couldn't see myself moving out of Gran's old house, it held so many memories.

"I do not plan to keep you under lock and key, I will not force you into anything unless your life is in danger" he ran the back of his fingers down the side of my face and reached forward to give me a quick kiss. "So; back to the game. I do believe it's your turn"

"Okay Lover; Truth."

"Apart from Aude, have you been married before?" I was bad luck with exes; I needed to know if Eric had any for me to worry about.

"I have never wanted to marry before" that was all he said, he just left the sentence hanging.

"You don't want to be tied do you? You didn't want to bond in Rhodes and you married me to protect me not because you wanted to. I am trouble for you, why do you stick around?" I had dropped my head so I was not looking at his face. I could feel a tear slide to edge of my nose and I rubbed it quickly before he could notice.

"What you say is true but I stick around, as you put it, because I want to. Yes we were forced into the bond but we have come to terms with that, have we not?"

I nodded slightly, not wanting to try and speak just in case my voice broke.

"I married you because it was a solution to a very complex problem. It stopped Victor and De Castro being able to call on you without my knowledge and it made our tie stronger which made both of us safer"

"It wasn't your want it was a need" My voice was shaky and quiet. For as much as I hated him for tricking me into this marriage it hurt a little to think he did it because he had to not because he wanted to.

"Sookie; look at me"

I found it very hard to raise my head and when I did I was adamantly staring at his chest rather than his face.

"Sookie; I've upset you, I didn't want to distress you. I was trying to be honest. Yes there was a need for it but can you not tell how much I want you. Check the bond, feel my feelings. I want to be with you or I would not be going to all this trouble."

"I get so confused; I still find it difficult at times to work out the bond. I can feel a sense of conviction, is that from you?" I peeked up at him briefly and went back to staring at his chest. He had a small scar just below his right nipple, it was a very odd shape, and I couldn't work out what might have caused it.

"I want this to work, I want us to work. I have always been drawn to you; from the first moment we met there was something about you. You were so different from the usual women that come to the club. You showed spirit and integrity in spite of being scared, your bravery was impressive. There is something about you that is compelling"

"That would be the hint or fairy!" Vampire loved the fae; my 8th would give a nice kick to my blood.

"No, that is not it. Yes the taste of your blood is sublime but there is something else. Something I have never come across before and it is intriguing. You have a way about you that is simply adorable."

"Enough, you'll give me a big head. Your turn..." All this praise was too much.

"As you wish." He held his hand out and I took it with the hand that wasn't propping me up.

"Truth" I still wasn't brave enough to ask for a dare.

"Do you know where your telepathy comes from? It is not a fae trait."

"Niall had mentioned that he didn't think it was fae. He told me I had a spark but he didn't explain what that meant." I was hoping my sessions with Claude and Dermot might enlighten me.

"Other than Barry Bellboy, do you know any others?"

Oh hell, how was I going to get out of this one? I didn't want to lie to Eric but I didn't feel ready to tell him about Hunter yet either.

"Hey now that's cheating, it's my turn"

He raised an eyebrow and I knew he was aware that I was trying to hide something but he didn't push.

"Right mister next question. Have you got any other children apart from Pam?"

"I never felt the need to make numerous children like my own sire but of the few I have turned only two still walk the earth. Pam obviously is one and there is another but she lives her life in private. She does not like to interact with anyone human or supe."

"Is she older or younger than Pam?" This was interesting.

"Both, she was younger when she was turned but she became vampire 150 years before Pam. She and Pam get on quite well; they have the same sense of humour and enjoy trying to annoy me." He gave half a smile.

"Will I ever get to meet her?"

"Yes we will be going to visit her tomorrow evening, it was one of the reasons for coming to this place, and I wanted you to meet her. I think you will find her very interesting and she may be able to help us." He leaned over and started to kiss me; it was very gentle, feather like caresses at first but soon became very heated. I broke at one point to ask.

"Hey, you still haven't told me. Where is this Place?" He laughed and kissed me and said.

"No, no, that would be cheating. I believe it is my turn." He could be so frustrating at times.

"Truth!"

"What is the most amount of orgasms you have had in one evening?" his hand had started to travel south and I was starting to feel the stirring sensations between my legs.

"I changed my mind; dare" Oh what the hell, he was already trying to get jiggy why not speed it up. What's the worst he could do?

"Well know; what can I make you do."

I covered his mouth with mine and straddled his hips and distracted him long enough to forget the dare.

We made love all night until dawn, when exhausted and spent we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N Sorry for taking so long but I found this chapter really hard to write, I knew where I wanted to take them but it took me a couple of re-writes to get happy with it. _

_Updates will be a little slower this month as I have to get my tax return done by the 31__st__, yet again I've left it to the last minute!_

_Wish me luck..._

_Luv BB _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I had slept most of the day but still woke before sunset so I had time to eat and shower before Eric got up. I had been waiting sat on the end of the bed in just a towel when he started to stir.

"Good evening Lover"

"Hi" I leaned down to kiss him and he grabbed my shoulders and swung me down onto the bed. He continued the kiss even through my giggles. He reached down to loosen my towel and pushed it aside. I let my hands roam across his chest and play with his nipples he moaned into my mouth and the sound reverberated through me. He cupped my left breast and squeezed, using his thumb and forefinger he rolled my erect nipple. I was beginning to writhe and moan as his hands went south he then ran them in circles on my butt and needed the plump flesh. I started to kiss my way down his neck as he manoeuvred me to straddle him. I carried on kissing down his chest and stomach until I felt my breasts brush against his, very alert, erection. I played for a bit just nudging and rubbing but then left a trail of kisses all the way to the base of his penis. I held his balls in my hand, fondling them gently and kissed up and down his length. I put my other hand around the base and had difficulty getting my fingers to touch. I held him and slowly I took him into my mouth. I wasn't experienced with this but I had read alot of romance novels that had described it in great detail so I had a rough idea of what I was doing. He was so large I couldn't even take half of his length but I made up the difference by pumping my hand in rhythm with my mouth movements. I was concentrating so hard on what I was doing I hadn't realised Eric had raised himself onto his elbows to watch. I was lost in the hypnotic action and was trying to take as much of him as I could, at one point he hit the back of my throat and it made me gag slightly and release him so I could take a couple of deep breaths. As I paused he flipped me over so I was flat on back in the centre of the bed and kissed me with forceful passion.

He started to mirror my actions by trailing kisses down my throat and chest then playing with my belly button. He carried on and parted my legs and kissed and licked all around the outside without touching my throbbing clit. I was unable to keep still; my hips had a mind of their own as I thrust off the bed. I felt the tip of his finger part my lower lips and circle my entrance as he moved his mouth to gently lick my clit. He pushed into me.

"Oh"

His fingers were so long, he pulled it out slowly then back in. He did this a couple more times with me moaning at every thrust, and then I felt the stretch of him adding another finger. I arched my back and forced myself onto his fingers. He seemed to curl the tips to hit a spot right inside that drove me wild. I rode his hand as he kissed my folds, each thrust was getting more forceful, I could feel the wave of orgasm rising. I kept pounding till it hit and I screamed.

"Eric, oh my god! Don't stop, please don't stop"

He kept going through the spasms that were bombarding my body and I could not control a single movement. No sooner had it started to ease, I could feel the pressure building again straight away.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop"

I had never had orgasms back to back before and it had me thrashing from side to side moaning so loud I was glad there were no neighbours.

I slumped into a heap and just giggled. Eric came to lie next to me and started playing with my breasts and kissed me lightly. He moved to put his legs in between mine and place his erection at my very wet core and slowly, inch by inch, pushed into me.

We moved together our hips grinding, smooth and slow at first. Both of us were grunting and moaning in unison. Eric became very focused and his pace started to increase then came the mutterings in a language I was yet to identify. We both hit our peaks in an explosive climax that left us flat on our backs with me breathing very heavily.

"Come Lover, we need to leave soon."

We had been in the car for 10 minutes before I had to ask.

"Where are we going?" Eric had told me to dress comfortable, I had put on Jeans, white T-shirt and low heeled boots, he was also wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, now all that was missing was his and hers rain coats and we would officially be an old married couple.

"As I said last night there is someone I would like you to meet. She may be able to help us with our little problem."

"Which one of our problems is little?" At that he laughed and I couldn't help but giggle along with him.

He pulled off the main road onto a dirt track and wound his way through the thick undergrowth to park in front of a shack. _There was no other way to describe it_. The roof was bowed and the paint work faded. It looked like a good strong wind would bring it down.

Eric got out of the car and came around to get my door; it's a good job as this car was so high of the ground I had trouble getting in and out. As we approached the front door it was opened from the inside and into the moonlight stepped a radiant woman. She was a little taller than me, long blond hair tied back in a braid that touched her bum. She was shapely, curves in all the right places, her face was porcelain white and her features were flawless.

"Master." She bowed toward Eric and stayed bent over from the waist.

"Stand; I would like to introduce my wife. This is Sookie, Sookie this is Catherine, she is my child."

"As in Pam's sister?" I must have sounded so dumb but my brain was having trouble with processing all of this.

"Yes, Catherine is older than Pam but they do know one another" He had not taken his eyes off this beautiful woman; he had tilted his head to address me but was now fully focused back on her. "Catherine I need your help with a small problem. Do you have time?"

"It would be my pleasure." She turned to look at me and it gave me the chills. "I see you have tamed the beast." She turned and walked back inside.

"Eric can we trust her. She doesn't seem to like me." I was worried, I had heard nothing about this Catherine and she didn't seem all that welcoming. Would Eric protect me against his own child? The only saving grace was she would have to follow his orders.

"She is as trustworthy as Pam and I think you will find her talent of interest." He held my hand and walked us into the shack.

Inside was spotless; it was not what I was expecting at all. The walls were white washed and the furniture was functional but clean. Catherine showed us to the sofas which were white leather. She sat on one and Eric and I sat on the other. The only colour was provided by scatter cushions which were blood red. There was a coffee table between the two sofas with nothing on it. There was no TV just a huge bookcase full to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. The interior was minimalist with no clutter or anything personal apart from the books. In the corner by another door was a small fridge with a microwave on top, I guess as a vampire she had no need for a proper kitchen.

"Catherine; what can you tell me?" I was surprised, had I missed part of the conversation as I was looking around? It was such an odd question to start with.

"What I see is very interesting, I don't think I have ever seen this from you before but she... is unbelievable." She was looking at me very intently, it made me quite uncomfortable and I moved closer to Eric.

"Stop with the flowery stuff and just get to the point." There was a tone of authority in Eric's voice that made Catherine sit up straight and concentrate.

"What is she?" with a sharp intake of breath Catherine face changed from inquisitive to scared, she stood and backed away toward the far wall. "Master what have you done? I can tell you have not turned her, she has a heartbeat but she has had your blood, in some considerable quantity." Her clear blue eyes were still locked onto me with intense concentration. "You do realise you could never turn her even if you wanted to."

Eric stood and began to pace up and down and I was left on the sofa to work through what had just been said.

"What do you mean I could never be turned?" I didn't want to become a vampire but she seemed so definite that I could not be even if I wanted to. It was something I had thought about before but I was happy with being mostly human, telepathic barmaid.

"You have a life force so strong it could never be turned. There is something in your blood that is glorious; it is so strong I bet you get alot of supernatural attention." This was the first time she had smiled and it made her look ethereal, Eric seemed to pick very pretty children. She winked at me and seemed to relax a little.

"What is the source?" Eric had finished pacing and had come to a stop behind me and put both hands on my shoulders.

"Of that I am not sure; I would have to do some research. Forgive me for asking but do you feed from your wife?" she lowered her eyes at asking such a personal question.

"Yes; often" I blushed at the bluntness of Eric's reply.

"Do you notice any effects from her blood?" she took a step closer, "Ah I see it... you have bonded!" there was shock in her voice, she took another step and was watching me like a hawk. "You married and bonded with a human?" she stared at Eric with the strangest look on her face; it seemed to be a mixture of disgust and surprise.

"Watch your tongue" Catherine stood straight and her face was once again expressionless.

"Why would that be a problem? It must have been done before, after all most states now recognise marriages between humans and vampires." I was a little put out at Catherine's reaction.

"Lover; the blood bond is the surprise, throughout history it was used to control human slaves. In our case it was forced but that was Andre's intention, he wanted full control over you and your powers. In times past it was a very effective way of getting things done when we were creatures of myth and legend. That is not the type of bond we have, I will explain it to you at a later time." Eric had come around the sofa and sat next to me holding my hand. "Bonding is not as necessary as it once was so has now become very rare"

Catherine had been watching our conversation with interest.

"She is too strong for you to control in the traditional sense, she doesn't heal does she?"

"Of course I don't heal, I'm not a dog!" I almost stuck my tongue out but thought better of it.

"No she doesn't heal" Eric was rubbing the back of my hand and I could tell he was trying to keep me calm through the bond.

"That is part of what makes her different she will not be controlled which is one of the reasons she cannot be turned." Catherine made her way to sit on the sofa again.

Both Eric and Catherine went quiet and seemed to sink into down time. I was left thinking about what she had said. Eric had told me I would be interested in her talent, but what was it? She appeared to be able to see people's auras or something like that.

"Excuse me, what do you see in me? How do you do what you do?" Both vampires came to life at once.

"Master did not tell you?" Catherine looked at me then toward Eric with a questioning arch of a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Eric shook his head just once, if I had not been sneaking a glance I would have missed it.

"I was chosen for my little talent. I was stalked and hunted by a local nest of very aggressive vampires." Her eyes unfocused as she lost herself in her memories. "I was from a wealthy family in the north of England but I had been sent to finishing school in London and was in the care of my Fathers cousin. I hated school and found myself in constant trouble for sneaking out. I would put my little gift to use and earn a little money which I put by for when I could eventually make my own way. It was not a time of equality as you know it, women were expected to marry and reproduce, and they were not meant to be independent. It was frowned upon to even have such thoughts. I was rebellious and wilful, qualities not desired in a female."

I couldn't imagine what Catherine was describing; I was use to being in charge of my own life. I could never see myself bowing to anyone. Her story sounded similar to Pam's, maybe that is why Eric chose them. He seems to have a give for picking those not suited to their time.

"I could read people, I see their true selves. I find it hard to explain. It is close to mind reading but I don't get thoughts I get intentions, and motivations. If you believe in such things, you might say I see into the souls of others."

Now I know why Eric thought I would find Catherine interesting. Her talent was very close to my own.

"What happened with the nest?" I was engrossed in her story.

"Late one night I was sneaking my way back to school from visiting a friend who had found me some work, when I was taken. It happened so fast I didn't see who had kidnapped me or where they had taken me. I was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room and left for quite some time. When someone finally came I knew I was in very grave trouble. The man stood in front of me and I was struck by what I saw. He was a mass of black, dark energy. I could tell he was not human and it shocked him when I asked what he was. He told me he was a creature of the night and that he would be my maker. I wasn't sure what he meant but I could read it wasn't good. He told me how he had been watching me and how he coveted my powers. I could see no way to escape and feared the worst."

I felt so sorry for Catherine; I could sympathise with her situation but couldn't work out where Eric fitted in.

"There was a moment when I thought my life would end and I prayed for my soul. Just as the monster was about to attack there was a commotion outside the door and it made him pause long enough for my rescuer to enter and save me. They moved so fast I could not see clearly, I saw a flash of blond hair and heard snarling, I was cut free and thrown over a shoulder and whisked away."

I looked at Eric and he nodded. I wondered who the other vampire was and if he had survived the incident.

"Eric had been watching me also; his attention had been drawn by the interest of the others. I could tell he was not human but I also saw his intentions were not as dishonourable as the other man. Eric hid me for a day or two in which time he explained the situation and the ramifications of the failed attempt by the others. I knew they would come looking for me again so when Eric proposed a compromise I took it"

Was Eric really that nice or was he just very clever? Did he realise you catch more flies with sugar? Catherine had said she saw his intentions as honourable so maybe he was that nice. It gave me alot to think about.

"Do you know Pam?" The question snapped me out of my musings

"Yes, Pam and I are... friends" I considered her my friend and I think Pam liked me but it was hard to tell.

"I knew there was something about you, Pam is very choosy with her friendship. She and I have had some wild times. We should all get together and have some fun." Catherine's face lit up at the prospect of having some girly time, maybe this solitude was not by choice. I was caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation that it took me a second too long to answer.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" I smiled to show I was sincere.

"I think that is enough for one evening. I will contact you soon, Sookie and I will be leaving."

Eric stood and held out a hand to help me rise.

"Before you go I would like to give something to Sookie, think of it as a late wedding gift." She went through the door in the far corner and was immediately back with a small jewellery box in her hand. She placed it in my palm and held my hand in place and then put her other hand on top of the box.

"Wear it always; it will help keep you safe." She leaned and kissed my cheek and then took a step back to bow to Eric.

After returning the gesture we walked out to the car and were on our way back to the cabin in silence. I had so much to think about my head was working overtime. I was starting to get a headache so I leaned back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

Thoughts were racing through my head and finally one stuck long enough for me to ask a question...

"Who was the vampire that kidnapped Catherine?" I turned my head to look at Eric.

"Sookie; you always have a way of asking the right questions."

"Well, are you going to answer?"

"Victor"

"I should have seen that one coming..." I left my head leaning to one side and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_A/N Tax return done so I've finally got some time to get back to writing! Hope you enjoy. Luv BB_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I woke I was in a warm soft bed and completely naked. I should have known Eric would strip me to put me to bed. I turned toward him and saw his handsome face on the pillow beside me. His arm was draped across my stomach so I only had to slide to the side a little to be able to sit up.

I went to the bathroom to take care of the necessities and while I was washing my hands I decided I would take a soak in the tub. I turned the taps and looked through the vanity to find a hair band. I was surprised at the short time it took to fill. I layed out the towels and got in to relax surrounded by bubbles with my hair tied up on the top of my head.

I had time to think over some of last night. I knew Eric had some kind of history with Victor but Catherine's story shed some light on the subject. Victor wanted Catherine but Eric had taken her from him and now he wanted me but Eric already had me. This could put us all in danger. I wondered to what lengths Victor would stoop, how much he would risk by trying to get what he wanted. Again I wondered if De Castro was fully aware of the situation. He, as King, had offered me protection yet his lieutenant was trying to have me abducted and/or killed. I had always hated vampire politics, it was so twisted and complicated, and I never knew who could be trusted.

I wondered if we would see Catherine again, I would like to get to know her. She and I had quite alot in common. I wondered if she had a sense of humour like Pam, It was rare in Vampires. If indeed she was like Pam I could see the two of them getting up to quite a bit of mischief...

Eric and I had started to really communicate over the past few nights; it was making me feel more connected to him. In a strange way it made me less paranoid about the bond. I was starting to get to know the real him, the one hidden under the persona he projected as bad-ass sheriff. I knew that hidden part of Eric once before, when he was cursed, it was that part I had begun to love. It was a warming feeling to know it was still there.

I knew we had a long way to go, we both had so much to learn about each other but I found myself looking forward to finding out together. I could finally start to see a future for us.

I stayed in the bath till I was totally pruned, the skin around me finger tips had actually turned white. I got out and wrapped myself in one of the over sized towels and went down to the kitchen to make something to eat. After eating I spent some time snuggled on the couch just gazing out the French doors. It was so peaceful; it was nice to have a blank mind. I thought of nothing and there was no one else close enough to encroach on my silence.

As the sky outside started to lose its colour I decided to go back to the bedroom. As I entered I noticed the box Catherine had given me last night, it was sat on the side. I picked it up and sat on the end of the bed to open it. Eric woke to find me still sat staring in awe at the beautiful pin nestled in the pink silk lining of the box. It was oval shaped with markings in the centre surrounded by stones of all colours. It was no bigger than my pinky finger nail, small enough to wear and hide if I wished. If the stones were real (No doubt they were) it would be worth a fortune, It looked silver but I hoped it was white gold or platinum.

Eric slid down the bed so he was sat behind me with a leg either side of mine, he was so much taller than me that he had no trouble looking over my shoulder.

"I have not seen that in a very long time."

"Do you know what the markings mean?" I turned to look at him.

"It is from an ancient language that was extinct before even I was born. You will have to ask Catherine what it means."

"Will I get to see her again?"

"She had mentioned a visit, and hopefully she will have a report on her research soon" I had forgotten she had mentioned that. She had commented on girly time but I wasn't sure she was serious.

"It's really pretty"

"Yes it is good craftsmanship." He took the box from my hand and with a glance at the pin he shut the lid and put it back on the side.

"We have a couple of hours before we are due at the airport, what would you like to do with our time?" For once there was no leer and no wiggling eyebrows.

"It would be nice to sit and talk, don't you think?"

"You finish up and I will meet you down stairs" He stood and bent to kiss me on the end of my nose.

Eric went into the bathroom and I heard him turn the shower on. I got dressed in some black pants with a turtle neck sweater; I put a light shirt over the top to break up the colour._ Those of us blessed with ample breasts should never wear a turtle neck on its own_. I pulled my hair back and left it to dry naturally. When I went down stairs I got a drink of water and put together a little salad with what was left in the fridge. _Who knew apple and raisins went well with lettuce and tomatoes?_

I had finished eating and was washing up when Eric came down. He came up behind me at the sink and wrapped both arms around my waist and squeezed.

"Careful, you'll make me pop" I giggled and turned in his arms and put soap suds' on his nose.

"Hmmm" still holding me with one arm he scooped up a big handful of suds' and blew then at me. It was like I was in my own personal snow storm.

Laughing I grabbed the hand towel and started mopping up our mess. Eric popped the top of a True Blood and put it in the microwave. I made my way over to the couch; I sat and pulled my legs up underneath me. Eric came over with his blood and lifted my legs to lie across his lap.

"I take it Catherine gave you quite alot to think about last night?" So he was rushing right in with the conversational heavyweights...

"Just a little" I was being vague on purpose in the hope he might elaborate on Catherine's story.

"She is unique, I know of no other vampire with her talents. She lives in hiding for her own safety, if she did not she would be hunted for the use or fear of her powers." He took a sip of his blood and was absentmindedly drawing circles up and down my lower legs.

"What kind of existence is that?" This was not painting a pretty picture.

"She has tried to live more normally but it is dangerous. If anybody suspects her talents then she has to relocate. As she gets older it has got easier, there are less vampires still walking, that know the stories. Catherine herself gets stronger and more capable of an adequate defence with every passing year."

"I bet she gets lonely" I felt sorry for her and I worried how her sanity would hold being so isolated.

"She has places she visits quite often. There are a handful of vampires who know of her and are trusted so she has more social contact then you may think. With the development of computers and the internet Catherine can keep almost constant contact." I wondered if she was on facebook? Amelia had introduced me to the internet and social networks but I was still a novice.

We whiled away a couple of hours just talking. Nothing more than the occasional kiss as I got up to get refills or when Eric got up to check his phone.

"Lover we have to leave but before we go I have a present for you." He reached into his pocket and brought out a little jewellery box. My heart stopped beating till I realised it was too big to be a ring box.

"Oh Eric, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to so please accept it in the spirit in which it is intended. There are no strings; it is what it is and nothing more. I just wanted to give you something special"

He seemed to be choosing his word very carefully. Once he passed me the box I slowly opened it to reveal the most gorgeously engraved locket. It was an oval no more than 3 cm long, on a chain of inter woven links that looked sturdy yet dainty. I tenderly pulled it out of the box and laid it in my hand to open it. The clasp was a bit stiff and I was frightened of damaging it but I got it open. On the left side was a lock of golden hair sat on a black velvet background and on the right was another lock of blonde hair set on a champagne coloured background.

"The black is from the robe I wore when we bonded and the other side is a piece of the dress you were wearing when you were staked"

In a macabre way it was sweet that he had kept a piece of my dress from that night.

"It's lovely, would you mind..." He took the chain from me and I held my hair to one side so he could fasten it around my neck. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck as he let the locket drop to sit nestled between my breasts, just above my heart.

We got into the car and made the bumpy ride down the drive and were on the highway in no time. We didn't talk in the car but we did hold hands. A part of me didn't want to leave, I knew that when we're alone we could be so close but that wasn't our real lives. How could we keep this closeness in the real world? I broke the silence.

"I still need to learn so much about you and your world,"

"I could say the same Lover, we have made a good start but you are correct there is still alot that happens around me that you need to understand." He squeezed my hand gently. "Sookie..."

I knew he was going to say something I wouldn't like; he only called me 'Sookie' when he was being serious.

"Whatever it is Eric, spit it out"

"Other vampires will view our relationship as master and servant, I know you well enough to know that this will upset you. Once our marriage is more commonly known it won't be as bad but they will still have a prejudice against you. To most vampires, especially the old ones, humans are no more than food."

I knew this but Eric voicing it seemed to hit hard. I was at a loss for words; I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. Was he trying to warn me or just stating a fact. I sat in silence watching the trees and bushes rush past the window.

"I want you to know I meant what I said, I will always protect you. I want to be with you, I want you as my wife. I will not allow others to openly disrespect you but all I ask is that you talk to me if something happens or something is said that displeases you. It could put both our lives in danger for you to question some of the vampires you might meet when with me. I have superiors..."

I felt his apprehension through the bond; he was worried about trying to talk to me. I understood what he was saying, I couldn't just go shooting my mouth of in front of dangerously powerful people. I would have to take my lead from him, this was his world, he would know best. Even I could admit that I have a habit of overreacting a little.

"Okay, I understand and I promise to try and control myself. Can you promise the same?"

"In what way?"

"Eric you are a master vampire but you must admit you don't always understand or allow for the more human side of life?"

"Ah I see where you are going," He turned his head and smiled at me. "Okay I will try and blend in better, to your human life"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, I knew it was something small we could both do but it was a major compromise in our relationship.

We pulled into the airfield and the plane was waiting in the hanger. Eric parked the car and helped me out and we were greeted by Natalie.

"It's nice to see you again Natalie, this is..." Oh hell, how was I going to introduce Eric. "...um Eric Northman" I thought it safer just to say his name rather than trying to introduce him as boyfriend or husband!

"Pleased to meet you Sheriff Northman, nice to see you again Mrs Northman." Eric just nodded to acknowledge her greeting. I had forgotten they had all called me Mrs Northman on the trip down. "I'll show you to your seats." She took us through to the big comfy seats and asked us to put our belts on.

"Why did you hesitate when speaking to that girl?"

"I wasn't sure how to introduce you; I was trying to think about etiquette." I didn't want to start another heated discussion about our relationship and I definitely didn't want to hurt his feelings by showing my ambivalence towards our marriage. I was getting more comfortable with the situation but I was still not certain.

"I still have that 'bull-shit' meter..." He took my hand and looked me right in the eyes "Do I have to put a ring on this finger for it to feel real to you?"

OH MY GOD!

Was that a proposal?

My brain froze, I couldn't think at all. My mouth was hanging open as I stared blankly at his chin.

_What do I say? I need to say something but what? Did I want to marry Eric? again. Can we work out enough of our differences to be able to make this work? What will Jason say? What would Claude and Dermot think?_ Now my brain had kicked into gear it was spinning out of control. My head was swimming and my hands were sweating. I could feel the beads of sweat staring to pop out on my forehead. My ears went funny and my vision started to go dark and then I was out...

_A/N Thank you so much for your reviews I hope you enjoy... Luv BB_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N_

_I am really sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had been using (forcing) my husband to Beta for me but he has (inconsiderately) started a new job and now doesn't have the time. I have been reading and re-reading the chapters I have waiting in the hope I can catch most of the mistake but please forgive me if a few have escaped my notice._

_Luv BB _

Chapter 13

"Sookie; Lover can you hear me" Eric sounded so far away.

"Here Sheriff Northman, try a cold cloth on her forehead" I recognised that voice but my brain wasn't working fast enough for me to put a name to it.

"Sookie, open your eyes. Look at me. Damn it Sookie; you are stronger than this." He tapped me lightly on my cheek then I felt the cold dampness that must have been the cloth on my head.

"Hmmm" My eyes started to flicker open but my vision was blurred.

I turn my head from side to side and registered we were on the plane. Eric was looking at me intently. I was in my seat but it had been laid back. I was starting to focus properly but my mouth was really dry.

"Can I have a drink, please?" My voice was croaky and barely above a whisper.

"I'll get you some water, Mrs Northman" Natalie went rushing off toward the curtain.

As I lay there waiting for the water Eric stroked my cheek and I turned my head toward his hand and closed my eyes.

"What happened?"

"You fainted" Eric had been crouched in the isle by the side of my seat but now he got up and sat in the seat next to me. "You had me worried for a bit, it took a while to bring you round."

"I admit I still feel a little groggy"

Natalie returned with a chilled bottle of water, I drank half of it before taking a very deep breath.

"Are we in the air?"

"Yes, we are on our way back to Shreveport"

I tucked my legs up and snuggled up to Eric's arm. He rubbed the back of my hand.

"Can we talk about this without you passing out again?" There was a trace of a smile playing around his mouth and it made me feel embarrassed, I can't believe I passed out.

"Do you mind if we don't? I still feel a bit out of it and I would prefer a more private place for a conversation like that." I was hoping to put him off, I was just starting to get comfortable with our relationship growing into something more substantial but this just freaked me out.

I know I was being a bit of a baby but I couldn't help it. I needed some time to get my head around this and as we were stuck in a confined space I had to think of something to distract him. I stretched my neck and placed a few gentle kisses along his jaw line toward his ear and started to nibble.

"You are such a contradiction, this is not private enough to talk but it is private enough to try and seduce me?" He laughed and squeezed me into him.

"Hay, I was just being nice. If you don't want me too, I'll stop." I moved back fully onto my seat and adjusted it to a more upright position. I was starting to realise that I have a really bad habit of avoidance. I know that I over complicate things and that I don't always think before I act but at least I was starting to see that. As Gran always said 'the first step to fixing a problem is being able to see it's a problem'.

"Lover you do realise we will have to have this discussion at some point. You have a habit of trying to avoid things you find uncomfortable"

I hate when he knows what I'm up too. I should have learnt by now that hiding anything from him is virtually impossible.

"I know we need to talk but I really don't feel up to another heavy conversation. I'm not avoiding, I'm just postponing" I looked at him and tried the 'puppy dog eyes'. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but it will happen soon"

I managed to dodge that bullet for now but if I know Eric he won't wait long. He loves to be in control and to be forced to work on my time bug's him. The rest of the plane journey was quiet and smooth. We landed and were greeted by George, he had brought Eric's car.

Eric walked me round to the passenger side and helped me in then went to talk to George. They didn't speak long and in no time we were speeding down the highway towards town.

"Eric, you do remember I have to work tomorrow? I could do with going home tonight."

"I would like you to stay with me tonight and then you can go back to Bon Temps tomorrow during the day and be ready for you shift"

"But my car is at home, I have no way to get back as you had George pick me up"

"I have a car you can borrow"

I had never seen Eric drive anything other than the 'Vette' but he can't expect me to drive that? I didn't want to be responsible for his precious car, no matter how much he said he loved me; he would kill me if I damaged it.

"Not this one though, right?" There was a nervous edge to my voice that he picked up on and seemed to find it funny.

"If you don't want to drive this one I have a couple of others you could choose from"

"Where do you keep them? I've never seen any other cars at your house" I know I had not explored all of the property around Eric's house but I had never seen anything but the 'Vette' in the garage by the house.

"I have out buildings at the back of the property and I had one made into a garage to hold my cars"

"Car'sssssssss? How many do you have?"

"Not many, I do like the feel of a good car. It is one of the few things mankind has got right." It was so easy to forget that Eric had lived through times without cars, planes, trains and most modern inventions.

We made good time getting back to Eric's house. He parked in the garage and we walked hand in hand through the back door into the kitchen. I wondered if there was any food in the fridge from the last time I had stayed over. He must have picked up my feeling of hunger through the bond.

"Would you like me to order you some food; I think I may have kept some menus somewhere with you in mind."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. We could always check online if you can't find anything" I was starting to get the hang of the internet.

Eric disappeared off into his study and I could hear him opening draws and shuffling paper. I had a look in the fridge and grabbed a soda and popped a blood in the microwave for him.

"I found a Pizza menu, will that do?"

"Yeah that's fine"

I looked it over and decided on a cheese feast. I don't really like all the fatty meats they tend to use. Eric ordered and we took our drinks into the living room and settled on the couch.

"Is this private enough for you, Lover?" I knew I should have insisted on him taking me home!

I still didn't want to talk this through, I was still unsure of my own feelings and I didn't want to hurt his by being ambivalent. I was being a baby and I knew it but it wasn't just for selfish reasons, I wanted to be honest and open with him but I didn't know where to start.

"Eric I do love you, and I have loved spending the past few days together but..."

Ding, Dong

Saved by the bell. If that was the pizza guy he was fast.

I couldn't make out the conversation going on at the door; I could only hear the rumble of Eric's deep voice. A minute or two later Eric walked back into the living room with Pam following behind.

"Nice to see you Pam"

"Sorry to interrupt." Pam smirked.

"Lover, why don't you go and take a bath. Refresh from the travel" He said it without looking at me and his tone was patronising. It made me feel like he was trying to get rid of me. I could feel the anger begin to boil deep in the pit of my stomach, the rise of heat and emotion was almost overwhelming.

"If I'm in the way I'll go home" I stood and went into the kitchen, I knew my voice was hard and Eric would pick up on the change. I thought we had come to an understanding over the past few days. I thought things would be different when we got back. Obviously not...

He was still keeping me at arm's length, he said he trusted me but he didn't show it. He was treating me like a child; I thought we had developed a more equal relationship. I was working myself up into a state, my anger was still growing. I know I am quick tempered but this was blowing up out of all proportion and I couldn't work out why.

I paced the kitchen floor trying to control my anger. Eric had asked me to be more understanding of his actions when we were around other vampires but this was Pam, did she count? I wanted to calm down so I could try and look at this rationally. I could feel Eric trying to influence me through the bond; he was sending calming vibes that just annoyed me more. I was starting to feel like a caged animal walking up and down the enclosed space. My anger was boiling under the surface and showed no signs of decreasing. I wanted to control it, I really did. I wanted to keep my promise to him and take a step back but it was so hard. I was still pacing but I had my eyes shut trying to rain in my feelings.

"Sookie; why this reaction?" Eric made me jump, I was so wrapped up the whirl of emotions that I didn't sense him coming into the kitchen.

"You really have to fucking ask?" My eyes popped open wide as I surprised myself at the venom in my voice. The words were out of my mouth before I had registered them. I was fighting against myself but I didn't understand what was happening.

Even if I was to blame so was he, I couldn't believe he didn't know why I was upset. Did he really think he could just brush me off and expect me to take it?

"You promised not to react like this and I would appreciate you not talking to me like that." he stepped toward me but not close enough to touch. I had seen Eric use this manoeuvre before he was trying to intimidate me. This made my anger reach fever pitch.

"Eric you can't blame me for getting angry when as soon as another vampire turns up you shoo me off like a child." I was desperately trying to keep control of my temper as well as my volume and it was making my voice strained.

"Pam is not just any vampire, do you not think that we may have many things to discuss about my area and about the club, we have been away for 3 days. I didn't think you would want to be a part of such a tedious conversation. I was trying to think of you."

I fizzled like a balloon that had been popped. Now I felt stupid, I had assumed he wanted me out of the way to discuss top secret vampire stuff, stuff of no concern to a 'lowly human'. I was staring at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him. I just kept standing there, I didn't know what to say or do. I knew I should apologise for jumping to conclusions but I couldn't find the right words.

'_Isn't it always hard to admit you were wrong'? _

I was shifting from side to side, still not making eye contact, when I felt a brief rush of anger that wasn't mine. I risked a glance at Eric and he was stood across from me with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face was cold and distant; I had never seen him look at me that way before. I tried to feel the bond but there was nothing, no readable emotion just a very slight hum in the back of my head.

I started to feel strange, I felt empty, lost and very alone. I hadn't realised how accustomed to the bond I had become, without it I felt void. I couldn't understand how he was doing this but he had appeared to have blocked the bond. He had turned it off somehow, what and how had he done it?

"Eric, what are you doing?" I felt hollow in my chest; the weight of my own body was dragging me down. I crumpled on the floor as the tears flowed from my eyes.

"Eric; please"

He knelt down in front of me and spoke very quietly.

"You push me away at every turn, I thought we had been making progress but then we end up right where we started." He reached for my hand and helped me sit up. "Will you ever trust me?"

I did trust him, I trusted him with my life. I was even beginning to trust him with my heart. He had always been there when I needed him and was the one person to actually see me for who I am, not the person they wanted.

_What had I done?_

"I'm sorry" I forced the words out between sobs. I had to say it, I _was_ truly sorry and I wished I had thought about it more before my childish reaction. I have learnt over the past few years that my temper could get me into serious trouble, I really did need to learn to control it.

"I know you are" With a sigh he kissed my forehead and scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me up to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back with a wash cloth and cleaned up my face. I sat up to be able to look him in the eye.

"I am sorry, sorry for doubting you, sorry for my reaction and sorry for... for..." I was inconsolable. I cried and cried. He put his arm around me and held me close. I was an emotional mess!

"Shush, calm yourself. If our time away has taught us one thing it is that we still have allot to learn about each other." He was rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to sooth me. "We will get through this but it will take a lot of work from BOTH of us" I knew he was right, I had been holding back from him and it wasn't fair. If I loved him I had to start showing it. In that moment I vowed I would.

I looked up into his deep crystal blue eyes feeling warmth and comfort flood the bond. I was relieved to have it back working.

The door bell went again.

"That will be your dinner" He leaned over and kissed my forehead then disappeared out of the bedroom. He brought the pizza box back and sat with me while I ate. Once I finished he took the box and placed it on the floor.

"Come Lover; we will shower than go to bed, you need rest."

_A/N_

_I hope you are enjoying my story, thank you so much for your reviews and comments they are more helpful than I expected them to be and are a great source of inspiration. I will try and post again soon but I find it difficult to read and write at the same time and I have just recently discovered some really good fanfic's... I recommend you check out Ericizmine and Numberedwords._

_Luv BB_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N I have managed to capture my muse, I don't know how long I can keep hold but I will try and write as much as possible... Please forgive any mistakes, they are all mine as I have lost my Beta._

Chapter 14

I woke up and looked over to the clock, it was 1pm. My head felt fuzzy and my eyes were puffy and swollen. I had the mother of all emotional hangovers. Eric had been really sweet last night, he had helped me shower and dry off without any sexual advances. We got into bed together and he just held me and stroked my hair until I cried myself to sleep.

I turned over to caress his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, as I moved back to look at him his eyes flickered. It was the middle of the day he should be dead to world. I lay there looking at him but he didn't do anything else. He had done this while we were away; I got to admit it freaked me out a little bit.

I got up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I found the bag of spare clothes I had started to leave at Eric's. I got dressed and tied my hair back and made my way down into the kitchen. Propped against the coffee pot was a note.

_Lover,_

_I will come and see you after your shift tonight.  
Be careful, I love you._

_E_

_p.s. If you follow the path around the back of the house it will take you to the garage. Take your pick._

It was short and sweet but I was glad he was going to come and see me. I made myself a quick coffee and grabbed my purse and left through the backdoor double checking it was locked properly. I followed the path through the trees behind the house where there was a huge garage. By the side of the door was a security panel similar to the one for the bedroom at the cabin. I hoped it was the same password. Screwing my eyes in embarrassment I whispered.

"Gracious plenty"

Luckily it worked, the door latch popped open and I went inside. The lights must have been triggered by the door opening. The florescent bulbs flickered to life and I was stood looking at Eric's collection.

Nearest me was a huge black BMW x6 then a black Dodge Ram next to that a bright red classic corvette, he obviously had a liking for Vette's for some time. The one on the end was silver; I could only see the nose behind the other huge vehicles. I walked along and stood in front of it, Wow, a Mercedes S class. It was very sleek and small compared to the other oversized monsters it was next too. I looked over the selection and decided the S class was my best option, it was still going to attract attention but at least I was confident I could control a car of that size.

After looking around and finding the key cupboard and getting the right one I started the car. It purred like a kitten. I noticed Eric had installed a garage opener on the dash, so I pushed the button and waited for the door to roll up out of the way. I put it into gear and moved the car slowly out, I followed the gravel drive around the house and came out next to the main garage. I had never really noticed before that there was a drive that went around the house. I made my way down the main drive and was on my home.

I tuned the radio in a local station and belted along to some old country songs. I was glad this car had air-con so my windows were up and no one could hear my awful singing. I liked to sing but it was something I only did in private due to my terrible voice. The driving and singing passed the time quickly and before I knew it I was pulling off Parish road and down my drive.

I parked the car around the back and made my way up to the back porch. I dug in the bottom of my purse to find my keys only to have the door opened from the inside.

"Welcome home Niece"

"Hi" singing all the way home had lifted my spirits a little but I still felt a bit raw around the edges.

"Sookie; Are you well?" I made my way inside and hung my purse on the peg by the fridge. I turned to look at my Uncle.

"I'm fine, thank you. How have you been?" The last thing I wanted to try and explain what happened last night... "Hope it's been quiet around here."

"Things here have been uneventful, apart from the first day, a Were visited while I was out but nothing was disturbed and no message left." Dermot opened the fridge and brought out a big jug of sweet tea. I grabbed 2 glasses from the cabinet by the sink and put them down on the table as I pulled out a chair to sit.

"That was my friend" although he was testing that friendship at the moment. "He called and said he had dropped in here first."

Dermot poured my glass then his own and sat in the chair opposite.

"I assumed whoever it was, would either contact you or call back. How was your time away?"

"We stayed in a lovely cabin, miles away from anything. It was nice and quiet. We sorted a few things between us." At least I thought we had but after over reacting to Pam I'm not so sure.

"That sounds nice. I am glad you had a nice time but I am also very glad you are back" he reached over and took hold of my hand. The contact immediately made me feel better. I was bathed in a wash of emotion; it was a homely, warm and comforting feeling. The rush of emotions caught me off guard and I dropped the glass I was holding in my other hand.

"Oh" I jumped up in shock, it took me a second or two to shake the feeling enough to go get a cloth to start carefully mopping up the tea, Dermot had put some paper down on the table that I was putting the big shards of glass onto. I soaked most of the liquid up and then grabbed the brush and pan from under the sink to make sure there were no little bits of glass left.

"Sookie let me take that and you sit back down" He took the pan and shook the broken pieces of glass into the trash then came back to the table with another glass and poured me some more tea.

"Thank you, I'll try to be more careful with this one." I let out a little giggle as I took the glass of tea from Dermot.

"I did not realise you would react so strongly" Huh, did he do it on purpose?

"What did you do?" I tried to keep my voice calm but he had me worried. What else could he do apart from effecting my emotions?

"I just amplified the feelings we pass between each other when we are in close proximity. You have felt it before? It was one of reasons Claude wanted to spend so much time with you, we need to replenish ourselves and the best way to do that is to be close to family." The way he was talking to me had me on edge, the words were nice enough but there was a tone in his voice that had me worried.

"When you say need; what do you mean?" was it a necessity to live or just something that makes you feel better? I had thought Claude had just made it up as an excuse to be able to stay with me and watch out for Coleman; maybe not?

"I mean it is part of our makeup, we all need contact with each other to be able to be healthy and thrive." I looked him in the eye.

"What would happen if you could not have contact with another fairy?" I wished he would give straight answers, I was learning that the Fae were masters at avoiding and evading hiding their secrets, they would make great politicians.

"I have never seen the result of prolonged absence but there are stories of it. A fairy would develop an illness of the mind and start to lose their powers, with decreased powers it affects their ability to protect themselves."

"How long would something like that take?"

"It would take quite a while for the full effects to take hold; it is an illness that gradually worsens." I raised my eyebrows to indicate I was not happy with his answer, it still didn't tell me how long.

"In years, please?"Dermot shifted in his seat but I kept eye contact with him to let him know I wanted a straight answer.

"It is different with every individual but approximately 50/70 years for the first signs."

"Huh" I know it's not the most intelligent thing to say but it was all I could muster. I was thinking it could be as little as 1 or 2 years but I suppose to someone who lives hundreds of years 50 to 70 are not so long in comparison.

"Sookie you need to learn the family history, it is important for you to understand where you came from."

"I know MY family history; it's the genetic stuff I don't know."

"You are Fae, whether you like it or not it is a part of you and by the looks of things a bigger part than any of us may have suspected."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. I felt like Dermot was hiding something and it worried me. I knew some fairies were nice like Claudine but I also knew some were the worst creatures imaginable. Where on this scale did my uncle fall? Could I really trust him?

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to get ready for work" I stood up and put my glass in the sink as Dermot came up behind me.

"Sookie; Claude thinks that with prolonged exposure to other fairy's you will develop more Fae attributes. As a result it may not be safe for you to be around your vampire."

"What?" I was shocked. What did he mean? Do I have a choice? Was he right? Would I be in danger from Eric? What if I couldn't be close to Eric ever again? I remembered Eric, Pam and Chow's reaction to Claudine before the Witch War. My head was spinning I couldn't get a handle on a single coherent thought.

"You have seen the effect Fairy's have on Vampires, you would be putting your life at risk if you were to continue to keep contact with Eric" Dermot's face twitched as he spoke Eric's name.

"What?" It was all I could say.

I had just spent the last 24 hours trying not to deal with the potential future with Eric and now I was being told I may not have a choice. Could I really live without him? Did I want to?

My breathing began to get faster and I was starting to get that all too familiar feeling of being emotionally overwhelmed.

"No, Nononononononono..." I just sat shaking my head repeating 'no' over and over. My mind was a complete muddle of thoughts.

I love Eric.

I do, I truly Love him.

I like spending time with him. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel special and he is trying to include me. Facing the possibility of never seeing him again broke my heart, I needed him, and I wanted him. I had been such a bitch over the past few days making him jump through hoops.

_You never know what you've got till you lose it..._

Could I fix this, was I too late?

"Sookie, come sit" Dermot guided me over to the sit at the table. "Surely you must have realised that your relationship with the Vampire is highly unusual, we do not mix well. I am surprise you have been able to get so close to him. We feel that..."

At that point Claude burst through the back door.

"We need to go now!" He reached over to grab my wrist with his left hand and Dermot's with his right and then I heard a pop.

As my vision went blank I had just enough time to realise I had just been kidnapped by Fairies, AGAIN!


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously in Ties that bind..._

_I love Eric._

_I do, I truly Love him._

_I like spending time with him. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel special and he is trying to include me. Facing the possibility of never seeing him again broke my heart, I needed him, and I wanted him. I had been such a bitch over the past few days making him jump through hoops. _

_You never know what you've got till you lose it..._

_Could I fix this, was I too late?_

"_Sookie, come sit" Dermot guided me over to the sit at the table. "Surely you must have realised that your relationship with the Vampire is highly unusual, we do not mix well. I am surprise you have been able to get so close to him. We feel that..."_

_At that point Claude burst through the back door._

"_We need to go now!" He reached over to grab my wrist with his left hand and Dermot's with his right and then I heard a pop. _

_As my vision went blank I had just enough time to realise I had just been kidnapped by Fairies, AGAIN!_

Chapter 15

*Blink*

Was I blind?

*Blink*

It was pitch black. Wherever I was, there was no light at all. It felt like I was lying on the floor, it was hard and cold. I carefully reached out, inching my fingers to try and feel for clues.

*Blink*

I held my breath as I desperately tried to hear any noise to indicate what was around, there was an odd rustling noise but I suspected that it was the wind.

I laid there for a long time trying to get my bearings. I heard the approaching footsteps early enough to push myself into a sitting position and hug my knees before they got too close. How was I going to protect myself? There was no furniture to use as a weapon; there was no one to call for help. How could I have been stupid enough to trust Claude? Even if he was kin, he was first and foremost Fae.

I was barely over the last encounter; I didn't think I could survive another bout of Fae hospitality. I still had the scars, both physical and mental. I still found it hard to look at myself in the mirror.

Claude did this to me, that selfish, sanctimonious asshole did this to me. Yet again my naivety has put me in harm's way, I trusted Claudine with my life and by association Claude – What a mistake!

I sat rocking back and forth as the footsteps got closer. I could hear a door pushed open and I was blinded by a bright light. I blinked furiously to try and clear my vision; I was a sitting duck all the time I couldn't see.

"Sookie, here take my hand."

I recognised the voice, but how could it be? I blinked away the last of my light blindness and I saw the face of my Great Grandfather; his silver hair framed his face like a halo.

"What?... How?... Where?..." I was not very articulate, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances.

I pushed myself up off of the floor and stood on shaky legs trying to keep my balance. He took a step closer and I instinctively moved away. I still didn't know why I was here, wherever here was. The last thing I remember is Claude grabbing me. I felt weak, tired and dizzy, I shook my head to try and clear it.

"Sookie, please come this way." Niall moved to leave enough space in the doorway for me to follow where his hand was gesturing.

He led us down a short hallway into a small room. It had chairs lining the walls with a desk in the corner. The desk was hidden behind frosted glass that kept the receptionist hidden from the room. It reminded me of the waiting room from the end of Beetlejuice, while there was no man waiting with a shrinking head; it was the same depressing, institutionalised blue. Niall guided me to sit in one of the chairs and went up to the desk and tapped on the glass.

When the glass was slid back a beautiful woman with very short fushia pink hair appeared, she leaned forward to talk to Niall in whispers. They kept their voices low so I couldn't hear what they said but she nodded and slid the glass shut. He came and sat in the chair next to mine and reached out to hold my hand.

"I know this is difficult; but Claude thought he was doing the right thing."

"Where are we? I thought you closed off the Fae realm?"

"We are... this is... an in between. It is used to relay business information primarily; there are still a lot of us that have financial dealings in your realm."

"So this is like a telephone exchange?"

"Do you remember the contact number I gave to you initially? This is where the message would be taken."

"Oh..." It was all I could say.

"Sookie, there is so much we need to discuss but first we must get you some food. I can tell coming here has drained you."

"Oh..." I really wasn't up to par!

"Come this way."

We went through to another room with a huge table. There were two settings laid out with silver domes covering the plates. Niall held out a chair for me and then helped to glide me in. He took both domes off to reveal a whole fish, head and tail and all. I looked very pretty in its bed of green leaves. Niall set the domes to one side and sat, picked up his white linen napkin and positioned it in his lap.

"Eat Sookie, you need your strength."

We sat in silence as we ate. I had not realised I was so hungry. It was some kind of fish dish, I almost asked for some lemon but managed to hold my tongue it before embarrassing myself.

"Thank you that was lovely." I was surprised how much better I felt after eating.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood and held out his hand for me to take.

He walked us into a small room that had a cute little sofa in the middle of the room. We sat and he turned slightly to face me and I held my breath knowing something big was coming.

"Sookie; I had planned to be there to help guide you through the discovery of your true heritage. I had planned on being the one to help you understand." Niall placed one of his hands over mine and I noticed how papery thin his skin appeared. "The spark is strong in you and with training you could develop basic Fae powers."

"Like when ya'll pop?" I would be able to get myself out of trouble.

"Yes all Fae can teleport and most develop telekinesis."

"You mentioned before that my telepathy wasn't Fae; but do you know where I got it from? As far as I know I am the first in the family to have it." I didn't lie, I was the first person I knew of in the family to have it, and Hunter came after me.

"I am still trying to ascertain that information." He shifted in his seat before speaking again. "Sookie, you must allow Dermot to teach and guide you as I am unable to. You must listen to him; he has your best interest at heart." I thought for a minute.

"Niall, Dermot tells me I may not be able to keep contact with Eric. Is this true?" Dermot had told me prolonged exposure to other fairies could enhance my faeness (if there is such a word?)which could possibly put me in danger from Eric. The thought of loosing him caused an almost physical pain in my chest.

"As your abilities increase it is likely that your body will change. Your blood will taste different and your scent will intoxicate vampires. For your safety I would advise cutting your ties with all vampires."

How could he expect me to _cut my ties_? Eric and I had become closer over the past few days; we were just starting to build a sold relationship. I couldn't leave him; I didn't want to leave him.

"What about the bond? I am forever tied to Eric." I hoped Niall would not offer to kill Eric again. "I don't want to leave him."

"Yes, unfortunately you will always be linked to the Viking; but with time and distance it would weaken to a manageable level."

"What do you mean by manageable?" He seemed to be implying I may physically suffer from the absence of Eric. I still didn't fully understand how the bond worked. I needed to talk to Eric about our bond, he was the only person qualified enough to give the answers I wanted.

"As you have not been bonded long, I think the side effects would be minimal."

"What... what side effects?" I sputtered out the question, worried I would not like the answer.

"Don't fret Sookie dear, it would most probably be no more than severe longing, almost like homesickness." I got the distinct feeling he was try to understate the effects, I realised I would get no more information on the subject so I tried something else.

"What would happen at the end of my training?" I wondered if I would have to go into service for the Fae. I also wondered why my training was so important all of a sudden.

"Dermot will help you find your true potential, but as the portals are now closed it would be up to you to decide what to do with your powers. You would only be expected to help the Fae left in your realm." That didn't sound too bad but I had learned to question Supes; when they are being vague you have to try and narrow down their intent – kind of like 20 questions.

"What help could I be? I would be the most inexperienced fae left"

"By now you have been witness to the how our power is intensified by close proximity to each other, sometimes this would be the help required." I still the feeling he was trying to evade my questions; but before I could think of another, he spoke again. "For the most part you would only see Dermot and Claude, the Fae that stayed behind are few and far between."

"But can I trust them?" It was out of my mouth before I thought about it. It may have not been the most tactful thing to ask, but it was an honest fear of mine.

"Yes, Sookie, they are family. There is no greater tie than that of blood." His statement had so many connotations, more than I think he even realised.

He stood and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet and into a hug. I felt the wash of power flow through me as we just stood in an embrace.

"Come now Sookie you must go home, I am sure you have friends that would be worried for your safety." He broke out of the cuddle but kept hold of my hand. His fingers were long and thin and felt so delicate, I was almost afraid I could break them by accident if I squeezed too hard. My Great Grandfather was such a contradiction, how can someone be frail, yet powerful; old, but young. He exuded an inner strength that radiated from his body but in his eyes he held the wariness of time and a life hard fought.

He led me back into the little 'Beetlejuice' waiting room where Dermot was waiting.

"Son, I wish for you take Sookie home. You are to start her training without delay."

With one last squeeze Niall gave my hand to Dermot and smiled as my vision went blank; my body felt like it was being sucked down a plug hole. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

*Blink*

This feeling was all too familiar...

*Blink*

My vision was starting to refocus; I think I was on a bed. I blinked a few more times and my own room swam into focus. I turned my head to the wind and could just see the last beams of light from the sun setting behind the woods. I must have passed out as we travelled back home, maybe it was part if the magic.

"Oh Shit..."

I sat bolt upright, I was meant to be working tonight! Sam was going to kill me. I scrambled off of the bed and rushed to the bathroom to clean up quickly.

Knock knock...

I rushed back into my room calling out, "Hold on a sec." I got dressed into my Merlotte's uniform and opened the door.

"Sookie, are you well?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine Uncle Dermot, I'm in a little bit of a rush though." I squeezed past him and went down the hall toward the kitchen.

"But Sookie, did you not listen to what the prince told you?" Dermot had followed me into the kitchen and was now looking none too pleased.

"Yes I listened to Niall." I was putting my purse together and checking I had the essentials like my wallet, my keys, some tissues and my lip balm.

"Sookie, we need to start your training."

"We can sit down tomorrow and sort out a schedule, if you like."

"Sookie, you don't seem to get the importance, you need to train and you need to start as soon as possible." I wasn't really paying attention to my Uncle as I flitted around the kitchen.

"SOOKIE, STOP!" I whirled around and stared at Dermot in confusion, I couldn't understand why he was shouting at me. Both Dermot and Niall (and Claude to an extent) seemed intent on starting my training as soon as possible. I needed to find out the reason behind their urgency, I would have to be clever, the fae where all masters of avoidance.

"Sookie, your training is important, more important than slinging beers..." I cut him off.

"I understand that it's important, Niall made it quite clear, but what is also important is the roof over my – and your –head. If I don't go to work and _sling beers_ then I don't get paid, I can't pay my bills and we would both end up homeless. So yes, we need to train and tomorrow we will both sit and arrange a schedule that fits with everything that is important in my life. Is that okay with you?" Sometime Supes where so out of touch with everyday living they forgot the basics, we all need money to survive and we need to work to earn that money. How hard is that to understand?

"Very well Niece, I can see I have upset, you and for that I am sorry." He bowed his head and waited for me to respond.

"Uncle Dermot, it's okay. I have to go now but we will talk about this properly tomorrow."

I grabbed my purse and headed out the back door to my car.

TBC...

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews and story alerts, it mean so much to me that people are read my story. **

**I have been invited for an Author Spotlight over at the Fangreaders chatroom. I am really excited and hope to see some of you there.**

**A very big thank you to Jaxg for agreeing to Beta this story. *hugs***

**Luv Bb **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...**

_Last time..._

"_Sookie, your training is important, more important than slinging beers..." I cut him off._

"_I understand that it's important, Niall made it quite clear, but what is also important is the roof over my – and your –head. If I don't go to work and sling beers then I don't get paid, I can't pay my bills and we would both end up homeless. So yes, we need to train and tomorrow we will both sit and arrange a schedule that fits with everything that is important in my life. Is that okay with you?" Sometime Supes were so out of touch with everyday living they forgot the basics, we all need money to survive and we need to work to earn that money. How hard is that to understand?_

"_Very well Niece, I can see I have upset, you and for that I am sorry." He bowed his head and waited for me to respond._

"_Uncle Dermot, it's okay. I have to go now but we will talk about this properly tomorrow."_

_I grabbed my purse and headed out the back door to my car. _

Chapter 16

I took my little old Nova to work, I didn't want to risk Eric's car in Merlotte's parking lot. I was actually looking forward to working tonight; the time usually goes quickly and I wouldn't need to think too much, I could run on autopilot. Hopefully it would be a busy; I could do with the tips and the distraction. I had been overloaded with information in the past few days; I just needed the space to digest it all.

"Hey Sookie, how was your time away?" Kim the new girl Sam hired last week was behind the bar grabbing a spare tray as I came through from the back tying my apron.

"Hiya Kim. It was good thanks. How are you doing? Getting the hang of things?" She had never waitressed before so Sam was really taking a gamble, but we all had to start somewhere.

"Getting there." She spoke over her shoulder as she walked away towards the kitchen.

Holly came over and looked relieved. She ran through the tables in my section quickly, obviously in a rush to leave.

"I got to go Sookie, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, Hoyt's waiting; we're going to meet the Pastor about the wedding." She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, she was over the moon at getting married. I wish good luck to them both, I was glad things are working out well. It brought a smile to my face.

The shift was busy; there was a constant flow of customers all afternoon. Sunset was marked by the bond humming to life. I was awash with a whole mixture of feelings from Eric, none of which I could clearly identify. I suspected it was due to the bond being stretched with the distance between us. I just finished a rush of orders when Sam finally showed himself.

"Hey Sook; what are you still doing here?" I looked at my watch and realised my shift finished 25 minutes ago.

"I'll be off now, I was just finishing up." I went to the office to grab my purse and wondered where Sam had been hiding for the duration of my shift. I hoped he wasn't avoiding me.

I pushed through the back door and made my way towards my car, I was staring at the gravel as I knocked it about with every shuffled step. I felt slow, I felt drained, I felt lifeless. I kept the shuffle going until I reached my car; then it took me an age to find my key and open the door. My life was suddenly in slow motion. I sat behind the wheel contemplating whether I should drive in my current state. I was never a drinker, but these feelings were akin to being drunk.

I started to feel cold and clammy; I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead. My vision started to swim in and out of focus and my stomach turned itself in knots so tight I thought I might throw up. I managed to push the door back open and swung my legs out of the car and leaned forward to put my head between my knees. I couldn't believe how quickly I could feel so terribly ill. My head started to spin and I felt as if I was falling and then... I was out!

I became aware of sounds surrounding me but I couldn't make out what they were. I listened harder to try and work out where I was. By rights I should have been headfirst in the gravel of Merlotte's parking lot but I was laying on something soft, it had to be a bed or a large couch. There was a voice I recognised...

"Will you two go and get out of my hair! I am here to do a job, LET ME DO IT!" BANG, the noise made me jump, so pretending to be unconscious was no longer an option. I opened my eyes to a slit and could see the outline of someone kneeling down next to me.

"Right young lady; let's see the trouble you have gotten yourself in this time." The person wasn't kneeling, it was Dr. Ludwig. She checked my pulse and looked into my ears, mouth and pulled my eyelids up to check there too. She bent out of sight and I could hear her rustle in a bag; she returned with a stethoscope and a thermometer. The thermometer was one of those new ones you put in your ear till it beeps, she checked that and umm'd in that really annoying way doctors do, then she pulled up my t-shirt to put the very cold stethoscope to my chest. I yelped and pulled away but she just rolled her eyes and went back to checking. With the sound of my yelp I heard a scuffle outside the door, as I looked over my shoulder in that direction I noticed I was in Sam's trailer.

"Who's out there?" My throat was dry and my voice croaky.

"No one you need concern yourself with at the moment." Well that didn't answer my question.

"What happened?"

"It seems you fainted, have you passed out before?" Dr. Ludwig was starting to put her instruments away.

"I have actually, twice in the past few days. I never fainted before this week."

"Umm, interesting. Has anything specific happened in the last week or so that would account for these spells?" Lots, but how much do I explain? I didn't know how much I could say. My hesitation seemed to answer her question as she moved on to another. "I know you are with the Vampire but is there a possibility you could be pregnant?" She fixed me with a stare, almost trying to detect a lie.

"No, vampires can't have babies, everybody knows that!" I was starting to accept that I would never be a mother in the conventional sense.

"Of course they can't but humans can, and you are... mostly human..." She stared at me again and this time raised an eyebrow to go with it.

"I have not been with anyone other than Eric since before Rhodes." Again there was a scuffle from the other side of the door. Ludwig stood to her full height (which was just above my head as I was lying on the couch) and spoke over her shoulder to the door.

"I had to ask!" I figured that Eric was one of the people beyond the door and he wasn't too keen on the good doctor's line of questioning.

She looked back to me as she laid out needles and vials. "I need to take some blood for testing, there is something going on with you and we need to find out what." I'll give Dr. Ludwig her due, she was quick and it was almost painless. The doctor bundled everything back in her bag and walked towards the door.

She opened it and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. Both Eric and Sam were waiting on just the other side; they were both wearing matching facial expressions; a mixture between concern and disgust. I hoped the concern was for me, I guessed the disgust was for each other.

"She will be fine after some rest, I suggest no physical exertion for the next 72 hours and Northman; No feeding from her for at least that long. There is something going on with that body of hers and I want to find out what." With that, she pushed her way through Eric and Sam's legs and was gone.

Sam rushed in "Cher, are you okay?" He perched on the coffee table and held my hand. There was a cough from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot; Northman you can come in." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I would like to speak to my wife in private." Eric just stood over Sam waiting for him to move. I couldn't believe Eric was trying to bully Sam out of his own home!

"Eric, please." I looked up at him but he was too busy boring a hole into Sam's head.

I sighed and tried to sit up. "Okay, Eric, let's get out of Sam's hair. Can you please take me home?" As I sat, I had a head rush that almost knocked me back down again.

Sam shot to his feet, inches away from Eric. "See what you are doing to her? You are making her ill! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Please, you two... I have the headache from hell and I could do without the shouting." I had adjusted to sitting; so I tried to scoot to the edge on the sofa so I could stand.

"I'm sorry Sook; I don't want to make things worse. Here, give me your hand and I'll help you up." Sam bent down to try and put an arm around my waist to help even more; but that was obviously a step too far for Eric.

"Shifter; remove your hand." Without any other command Sam stepped back and Eric bent to help me up instead. I wobbled the moment my feet tried to take my weight so Eric scooped me up in his arms and walked out of the door.

As we passed the threshold I heard Sam mutter. "I rescind your fucking invite; Sheriff." There was such venom in his voice it shocked me.

Eric strode across the parking lot to his car. Thankfully he had brought his big BMW; it was going to be easier for me to get in and out of than the Vette.

Eric placed me gently into the passenger seat; he held the belt for me as I clipped it in. He was around and in the driver's seat in the blink of an eye. He started up the engine and drove us out of Merlotte's.

"Eric, where are you taking me?" It had been a few minutes before I finally realised we were not heading toward Hummingbird lane.

"Home." That was it, no elaboration, just home.

I assumed he meant his and right at that moment in time I really didn't care. I drifted in and out of sleep, it's amazing how tired fainting makes you feel. I became a bit more aware when Eric lifted me out of the car and carried me through into the house. By the time he placed me in the middle of the bed I was awake but still tired.

"Eric, do you need to leave me so you can... feed?" I shuddered at using the word 'feed' but I couldn't find another word.

"I do not intend on going anywhere. You, my lover, have some explaining to do."

"I have so much to tell you but I don't think I'm in any fit state to get it all right." I wasn't feeling sick anymore but my head didn't feel clear. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy; the pull of sleep was so strong. "Eric, I love you and I do need to talk to you...*_yawn_* but I need to sleep honey."

He helped me get undressed as I drifted in and out of sleep and then gently placed me under the covers. He lay down next to me stroking my hair. "Sleep well my lover and we will talk when I rise tomorrow night."

I woke to find myself in Eric's bed, his arm was across my chest and he had me pinned to the bed. I had an ache in my breast that I assumed was caused by the prolonged pressure. I wriggled free, went to the bathroom and was soon back under the covers and drifted off to sleep. The next time I was aware, there was something tickling my nose. I swatted it and it stopped... then started again. I reached up and scratched my nose and then moved to rub my eyes. I opened one eye and was confronted with my big burly boyfriend staring down at me with the most beautiful smile. I would never tell Eric I thought he was beautiful, he would most probably prefer handsome or rugged, but to me he was beautiful.

"Hey." I smiled in return and he leaned down to kiss me. Before our lips met, I turned my head to the side so he missed and got my cheek instead. He looked hurt before I had time to say "Morning breath! Give me a sec." And I jumped out of bed and rushed to brush my teeth. Given that a vampire's sense of smell is so acute you would've thought they wouldn't come near you until you had time to freshen up. Eric had once told me that in the Middle Ages everyone had bad breath so he had learned to tolerate it. I was mortified; I didn't want him to tolerate me, I would do my very best to be well groomed and fresh as much as possible. The thought of someone thinking I was unclean really upset me.

I came back into the room and found Eric still in bed but propped up on his elbow smirking at me. "Now am I allowed a kiss?" He looked so funny lying there; he had puckered his lips and closed his eyes. I knew he was trying to be funny so I climbed back in bed and just lay next to him until he opened his eyes. He comically pouted his bottom lip; I couldn't keep a straight face any longer and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Eric, you do make me laugh."

"I am glad I amuse you, but I still have not been allowed my kiss!" Again he puckered his lips and leaned forward. I stretched my neck and pecked his lips softly but quickly and slumped back onto the mattress. "That was a very poor attempt..." He was slowly lowering his head as he spoke. "Sookie..." my name was barely a whisper; his lips gently brushed mine. He increased the pressure and all joking was put aside. I reached up to run my hands through his hair as he slid one arm under my shoulders and raised my chest slightly to give him an easier angle to carry on the kiss.

I was disappointed when he finished the kiss and it must have shown on my face by the laugh he gave.

"Sookie, we need to talk about last night and I suspect there are other things you need to tell me." Again with that questioning eyebrow!

I laid there trying to think and organise everything in my own mind before attempting to tell Eric, I couldn't believe how much had happened to me since the last time I saw him. I held up my hand to try and let him know I was thinking and I would answer him once I got it all sorted.

"Okay..." I pulled myself into a more seated position; Eric did the same and tucked me into the hollow of his side and put his arm around my shoulders. The position we were in made it easier because I didn't have to look him in the eye. "This may seem weird but I need to do this in order or I know I will forget something important. Okay?" I twisted to be able to see him nod. I took a minute to try and arrange everything in my own head.

I laid my head back down on his chest and started again. "I got home and Dermot... Oh my god Eric, I forgot about Dermot. I need to call him and let him know I'm okay, he was expecting me home after work. He'll be worried sick." I sat upright and was looking around for my purse so I could get my phone, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

"Sookie calm down, he knows you were taken ill and he knows you are here with me." He was stroking my arm trying to comfort me. He gently guided me back to my original position snuggled into his side.

"Thank you for letting him know. I assume it was you?"

"Yes, I sent word of what happened." That could mean anything, carrier pigeon, text message or worse Pam... I decided I'd rather not know.

"Okay, well after I got home Dermot and I had a little chat. He wants to train me to enhance my spark but he said something about us..." I didn't know how to tell Eric, Dermot thought the more enhanced my Fae spark became; the less likely we would be able to stay together.

"Sookie, no matter what it is you must tell me, I thought we had decided to communicate better."

"I know and I am trying to tell you. It's hard." A single tear ran down my cheek and landed on the arm he had wrapped around my shoulders.

"I am sure it is not that bad, tell me. A problem shared is a problem halved." I couldn't believe Eric could be so cheesy.

"Dermot told me as I get stronger it may not be safe to be around you." My voice died to barely a whisper but I knew Eric heard all of it. I could feel his body tense; he said nothing for a long time.

"We will come back to that, is there more you need to tell me?" Yes and then some!

"While Dermot and I were talking Claude came in and popped us off to... I actually don't know where. But I met Niall." I knew I was playing it down a little bit; but I didn't want Eric going off half cocked and hunting down Claude.

"Claude took you to see Niall?" I couldn't see his face but his voice was as cold as ice.

"He explained about the training being important and mentioned in the future I might even gain some Fae powers like popping. Along with the powers my body might change... my blood... would... be diff..." The tears fell in rivers down my cheeks, my breathing was laboured and speaking was near impossible. The thought of being without Eric was unbearable. Eric pulled me close and held me. He didn't talk, he didn't force me to talk, he just sat there with me in his arms as I cried, all of the emotion of the past few days escaping through sobs and shakes, tears and sniffles.

How were we ever going to sort this out?

TBC.

_A/N A very BIG thank you to all of you who have put this story on alert and to those kind enough to take the time to review, It means a lot to know people are interested in my writing. I owe huge thanks to my Beta ~ Jaxg, she has helped to keep me on the straight and narrow. _

_Thank you all, so much for your patience, I know I am not the fastest with updating but I am trying to get better..._

_Luv Bb _


End file.
